Potions et plus si affinités
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: Chapitre 20 en ligne! Hermione devient l'assistante de Severus Rogue...s'il n'y avait que ça...quand la conscience de Sev s'en mêle...et pis Sirius...allez jetez un oeil!
1. Default Chapter

Hermione Granger était à présent devenue une jolie jeune femme de 20 ans. Ses cheveux autrefois si brousailleux étaient devenus lisses et longs jusqu'à la taille. Elle excellait à l'université de potions de Grande- Bretagne. Elle voyait toujours ses deux meilleurs amis Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, ainsi que Ginny Weasley. Hermione vient de recevoir une lettre du directeur de l'université. C'est ici que commence notre histoire...  
  
*pensées d'Hermione*  
  
*Tiens, une lettre du directeur ? qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?* La jeune fille ouvre la lettre et donne une récompense au hibou qui vient de l'apporter. Melle Granger, je viens de recevoir une demande de Albus Dumbledore. Il souhaiterait une assistante pour le professeur de Potion de Poudlard. J'ai ainsi immédiatement pensé à vous, si brillante élève que vous êtes. Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez ainsi commencer votre travail dès mardi, jour de la rentrée des classes, jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Envoyez-moi votre réponse le plus tôt possible, j'en informerai Dumbledore. Cordialement, Amos Cikini. Comme vous vous en doutez, Hermione a immédiatement répondu positivement à cette lettre :*Quelle opportunité !*, et s'est empressée d'aller trouver ses deux meilleurs amis pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Elle prit la poudre de cheminette et atterrit dans la cheminée de la maison de Harry. -Mione ! tu nous a fait peur ! s'écria Harry en voyant son amie. Ron était là également. * Tant mieux !* -J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! -Ah ? vas-y Mione, on t'écoute, dit Ron. -Eh bien voilà. Je vais être l'assistante du professeur de Potion de Poudlard pendant toute cette année ! ! ! ! s'écria-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Les mines réjouies de ses deux amis changèrent du tout au tout. -Vous...vous n'êtes pas heureux pour moi ? demanda Hermione quelque peu déçue. -Oh, c'est pas ça Hermione, c'est que...commença Ron. -Ne me dis pas que...continua Harry, que tu ne te souviens pas de qui est le professeur de Potions de Poudlard ? L'enthousiasme d'Hermione sembla s'envoler par la fenêtre ouverte du salon de Harry. -Rogue...murmura-t-elle. Oh non ! j'avais complètement oublié ! -Peut-être que tu peux encore refusé ? tenta Ron. -Non, j'ai déjà envoyé ma réponse à Cikini et Dumbledore doit déjà être au courant ! Et puis de toutes façons, c'est une trop belle opportunité pour la laisser passer, termina-t-elle d'un ton déterminé. -T'as raison, Mione, dit Harry. Et puis ils ont peut-être changer de prof...ajouta-t-il, peu convaincu de ses propres paroles. -Mouais... Hermione rentra peu de temps après chez elle, le moral bas. *Comment j'ai pu oublier cet être infâme ! Quelle horreur ! une année entière avec lui !* Elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé, déprimée. Puis, un bruit attira son attention. Une chouette effraie tapait du bec à la fenêtre du salon. Hermione se leva et alla ouvrir. La chouette tendit la patte où était accroché un parchemin, puis, une fois que la jeune fille le détacha, elle s'envola au loin. *Tiens, le sceau de Poudlard ! ça doit être Dumbledore.* En effet, elle ne se trompait pas. Chère Miss Granger, j'ai été ravi d'apprendre que c'était vous qui allait prendre le poste. Je vous demanderai ainsi de vous rendre dès demain à Poudlard, afin de prendre vos appartements et vos instructions pour le déroulement de cette année. Au plaisir de vous revoir. Albus Dumbledore. *Il aurait pu donner le nom du prof de Potions ! Harry a peut-être raison, ce n'est peut-être plus Rogue !*. Cependant, Hermione était heureuse de revoir l'écriture de son ancien directeur. Elle l'avait toujours beaucoup apprécié et respecté. Elle alla dans sa chambre afin de préparer sa valise.  
  
Le lendemain matin, 8 heures. Hermione se préparait pour se rendre dans son ancien collège. Elle avait pris une douche et s'affairait maintenant à se lisser ses longs cheveux. Elle mit simplement un jean large dans le bas, élégant et mettant en évidence ses formes, ainsi qu'un chemisier blanc. Elle mit sa cape noire, prit ses deux valises, puis transplana en un plop !. Elle se retrouva ainsi à Pré-au-Lard (eh oui on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! Hermione serait-elle la seule à avoir lu l'Histoire de Poudlard ? !_ bah oui ma fille !_ ). Elle prit alors le chemin de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie. C'était une belle journée d'été, le soleil brillait et le ciel était d'un bleu limpide. Elle franchit alors le portail de Poudlard et traversa l'allée qui la conduisit jusqu'aux portes du château. Elle vit la cabane de Hagrid, et cela lui rappela beaucoup de souvenirs. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds ici. Elle se revoyait encore avec Harry et Ron, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité pour aller rendre visite à Hagrid après la tombée de la nuit. Puis le saule cogneur attira son attention. Elle se revit alors en troisième année, Ron courant après Croûtard, Ron se faisant emmener par un gros chien noir qui n'était autre que Sirius. Que de souvenirs ! Hermione sortit enfin de ses pensées et franchit les lourdes portes d'entrées de l'école. Elle se retrouva alors dans le grand hall, désert, et s'avança vers la Grande Salle. Elle ne savait pas réellement où elle devait retrouver Dumbledore. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les portes, elle trouva non sans surprise le directeur, accompagné de Minerva McGonagall, directrice- adjointe et directrice des Gryffondors. -Miss Granger ! s'écria le vieil homme. Approchez, approchez, je vous en prie ! Hermione s'exécuta et rejoigna Albus Dumbledore et son ancienne professeur de Métamorphose. -Bonjour Mr le directeur, professeur Mc Gonagall. -Bonjour, bonjour ! s'écria avec enthousiasme le sorcier. Nous somme ravis de vous revoir, Hermione. Nous tenions à vous féliciter pour votre si excellente réussite à l'université des Potions. Hermione se sentit rougir et elle balbutia un « merci ». -Bien, suivez-nous, Miss Granger, nous allons vous montrez vos appartements, dit le professeur McGonagall. La jeune fille les suivit jusqu'au premier étage. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau de Merlin l'Enchanteur, cousin éloigné de notre cher Albus. -Nous y voilà, dit Dumbledore. -Brocéliande ! dit Minerva. Le tableau pivota alors et les laissa entrer. Ils se trouvèrent alors dans un magnifique salon au couleurs chaudes. Il y avait bien entendu une cheminée, un magnifique canapé de cuir rouge sous lequel s'étendait un tapis de couleur or et argent. -Vous voici chez vous, Hermione, déclara Albus Dumbledore. Je vous laisse vous installez, rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau d'ici une demie-heure. Puis il partit en souriant à la jeune fille. Hermione se hâta alors d'aller visiter le reste de son appartement. Elle trouva alors une modeste salle à manger, puisque les repas se faisaient dans la Grande Salle. Elle franchi une porte de bois et se retrouva dans une grande chambre, avec un lit à baldaquin qui trônait au milieu avec ses longs rideaux rouges. Elle avait la vue sur le parc de Poudlard ensoleillé. Elle trouva ensuite la salle de bain dans laquelle se trouvait une baignoire qui ressemblait plus à une piscine. Elle trouva également une salle spécifique pour l'éllaboration des potions. Puis, enfin, à son grand bonheur, elle vit qu'elle possédait une immense bibliothèque fournie de tas d'ouvrages sur la magie. *Dumbledore me connaît bien* pensa-t-elle en souriant. Après avoir réparti ses affaires dans l'armoire de sa chambre, elle se rendit devant la gargouille qui donnait accès au bureau de Dumbledore. *Il ne m'a pas donné le mot de passe, comment je vais faire pour y aller ?* Comme pour répondre à sa question, la gargouille pivota et laissa apparaître un escalier en colimaçon tournant sur lui-même. Hermione sauta alors sur une marche de l'escalier et se laissa aller jusqu'à la porte de bois. Elle frappa doucement. -Entrez Hermione ! dit la voix de Dumbledore. La jeune fille s'exécuta et entra. Elle se trouva alors dans le bureau où elle était venue tant de fois. -Asseyez-vous. Hermione prit place devant le directeur. Elle remarqua que Fumsec était encore là. -Alors, Hermione. Tout d'abord, bienvenu dans le corps enseignant de Poudlard. Je ne puis moi-même vous renseigner sur votre emploi, se sera au professeur de Potions de vous informer sur la nature de votre tâche. Cependant, je peux vous dire que vous possédez les mêmes droits que les enseignants, et même enlever des points aux différentes maisons. Je dois également vous informer que si notre professeur de Potion se trouve malade, ou absent, se sera à vous de vous charger de l'enseignement de l'art des Potions. Je pense que c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Vous connaisser le fonctionnement des repas. *qui est le professeur de potion ?* Cette question brûlait les lèvres de notre Hermione mais cependant elle ne parvint pas à la poser. -Je vais à présent vous accompagner aux cachots pour rejoindre le professeur de potion. Hermione suivit alors Albus Dumbledore à travers les dédales de l'école. Le long du chemin, le directeur se renseigna sur Harry Potter ainsi que sur la famille Weasley. *Pure mesure de politesse et de gentillesse, il sait tout sur tout le monde*. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans les cachots. -Je vous laisse ici, Hermione, dit le directeur. J'ai beaucoup de travail. Le professeur de Potions doit se trouver derrière cette porte. Nous nous retrouverons au déjeuner. Albus partit alors en direction de son bureau, laissant la jeune fille seule devant une porte de bois noir. Elle hésita, puis frappa doucement. -Oui ! Hermione entra alors, toujours hésitante, avec l'appréhension de la personne qu'elle allait découvrir. En voyant l'homme dans la salle, de dos, elle se sentit soulagée. *Ouf ! ce n'est pas Rogue. Celui-ci n'a pas les cheveux gras, loin de là !* En effet, cet homme avait des cheveux noirs et longs, certes, mais ils étaient brillants, fins. L'homme était penché sur des potions, ce qui laissait voir *un postérieur appétissant*. Enfin, il se leva et se retourna vers Hermione. **************************************************************************** ************ -Tiens ! Miss-je-sais-tout est de retour ! La joie d'Hermione sembla s'effondrer. *Oh non ! c'est bien lui !* Seulement, il n'avait pas dit ça d'un ton cassant, ou froid comme à son habitude. Non, il avait dit ça presque * gentiment ? non, c'est Rogue que j'ai en face de moi !*. * Mais quand même, il a changé.*. Outre ses cheveux, Hermione remarqua que son ancien professeur était grand, mince, et *drôlement bien foutu* se surprit-elle à penser. Il n'avait pas son regard froid et terrifiant. Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'il change à ce point ? -Professeur Rogue ? -En effet, c'est bien moi. Asseyez-vous Miss Granger. Hermione s'assit en face de Severus. -Bien, alors je vais vous expliquer ce que vous allez faire cette année. Tout d'abord, vous m'assisterez à chacun de mes cours. Ensuite, vous m'aiderez lors de recherches d'éllaboration de nouvelles potions, chaque soir. Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à vous dire, Miss Granger. J'espère simplement que vous vous montrerez à la hauteur de ce que Cikini m'a dit de vous. Bon. Vous avez quelquechose de spécial à faire maintenant, Miss Granger ? -N...non, professeur. -Bien, alors vous allez m'aider. Hermione passa alors sa matinée à aider Rogue dans l'éllaboration d'une potion de sommeil. Le professeur avait d'ailleurs retrouvé ses airs et son ton qu'Hermione lui connaissait. Il était redevenu cassant, sarcastique, au grand malheur de notre jeune fille. Arriva l'heure du déjeuner. Severus et Hermione se rendirent alors dans la Grande Salle où se trouvaient à présent tous les professeurs de Poudlard. La nouvelle assistante de Potions fut maintes fois complimentées pour son poste. Elle prit place à côté de Rogue, seule place libre à la table des professeurs. Ils mangèrent alors royalement. Les elfes de maisons s'étaient surpassés. Après le déjeuner, Rogue laissa quartier libre à Hermione, qui retourna dans ses appartements. *Pfff ! quelle matinée ! Rogue n'a pas perdu son air froid tout compte fait. Dommage, il m'avait paru presque sympathique...pendant un moment* Hermione s'affala sur son lit. Ce soir, c'était la rentrée des élèves et demain, les cours commençaient... Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Hermione se décida à aller voir Rogue.*Il faudra bien que je m'habitue à lui*. Elle rejoigna alors les cachots et le bureau du professeur. Elle frappa. La voix de Rogue lui dit d'entrer. -Ah ! Granger ! °Elle a quand même changé notre miss-je-sais-tout. Elle est sublime. Enfin, reprend toi Sev, c'est Granger. Mais quand même, elle est sublime.° -Vous voulez quelquechose ? -Je venais voir si vous aviez besoin de moi, professeur. °oh j'ai pas besoin de toi, j'ai envie de toi, de t'embrasser...reprend-toi Sev !° -Eh bien, tant que vous êtes ici Granger, est-ce que vous pourriez préparer un devoir pour les deuxième année ? -Déjà un devoir, professeur ? Les cours n'ont même pas commencé. -Vous êtes assistante, Granger. Ce qui veut dire que c'est encore moi le professeur et donc moi qui décide de ce que je fais pendant mes cours. Donc, est-ce que vous pouvez faire un devoir de rappel des bases pour les deuxième année ? -Oui, monsieur. Je suis désolée. J'y vais tout de suite. -Restez ici, Granger. Asseyez-vous à mon bureau, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je pourrais ainsi surveiller votre travail. *Oui, décidément, il n'a pas changé.* Hermione se mit alors au travail. Elle coucha une vingtaine de questions sur un parchemin, puis le tendit à Rogue, une demie-heure plus tard. -Excellent Granger. Merci. *Merci ? Merci ? j'ai bien entendu ? Severus Rogue a dit merci ? eh ben dis donc ! qui l 'eu cru ?* °J'ai bien dit merci ? moi ? ça va nuire à ma réputation ça !°  
  
Un mois passa. Rogue faisait toujours aussi peur autant aux anciens qu'aux nouveaux élèves, quoique la présence d'Hermione dans sa salle de classe l'adoucissait un peu, au grand bonheur des élèves. Il se montrait plus aimable envers son assistante, il avait même du mal à se passe d'elle à présent. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de travailler en binome et se retrouver en charmante compagnie ne lui déplaisait pas. Il se surprenait même à penser à elle. Oui, lui, Severus Rogue, avait des sentiments. Bien entendu, il ne le montrait pas à qui que ce soit. Même Hermione pensait à son ancien professeur de temps à autre, pour ne pas dire tout le temps. Il la fascinait. Son côté mystérieux par dessus tout. Elle appréciait sa compagnie, même plus que ça, elle recherchait sa compagnie. Elle, Hermione Granger, qui a tant haït cet homme, ressent à présent des sentiments d'amitié envers lui, si ce n'est plus. Rogue était fier du travail qu'elle fournissait. Elle était heureuse d'avoir accepté ce poste. Le maître des potions et son assistante donnaient un cours à des septième année. -Bien, bandes de crétins, aujourd'hui vous allez préparer une potion Tue- loup. Les instructions sont au tableau. Si vous avez besoin de quelquechose, demandez à Miss Granger. Les élèves se mirent aussitôt au travail pour ne pas énerver plus que d'habitude leur redouté professeur. Pendant ce temps-là Rogue était assis à son bureau et recherchait les ingrédients exacts de la potion de ravive- mémoire dans un livre. Il tourna les pages et soudain, son regard s'arrêta net sur une potion dont il n'avait trouvé aucun usage intelligent à ce jour : la potion amore. Il lit les quelques lignes expliquant ses effets. La potion amore est capable de faire tomber amoureuse une personne d'une autre personne choisie. Elle est simple à préparer et peut se dissimuler aisément dans n'importe quel aliment. En voici la compostion...Les yeux de Rogue se posèrent alors sur Hermione, qui se trouvait au fond de la salle, en train de préparer le prochain cours. Un éclair de malice traversa alors le regard du sombre professeur. Après le cours des septième année, ce fut aux troisième année d'entrer dans la salle glaciale autant par son aspect que par sa température. Rogue s'approcha alors de Hermione. -Vous pouvez me remplacer pour ce cours, Granger ? j'ai quelquechose d'important à faire. Il lui avait sussurer ces paroles au creux de l'oreille, si bien que la jeune fille fut parcourue d'un agréable frisson en sentant le souffle de l'homme sur son cou. -Bien sûr professeur. Je m'en occupe. -Merci Granger. Puis il sortit de la salle dans un tourbillon de tissu noir. Les élèves parurent soulagés et regardèrent Hermione d'un air anxieux. -Le professeur Rogue ayant un empêchement, je vais vous faire cours. Des hurlements de joie retentirent dans la salle. Pendant ce temps, Severus était parti dans ses appartements, non loin de sa salle de classe. Il se hâta de prendre les ingrédients nécessaires à sa potion dans son armoire, puis se mit au travail. L'éllaboration de cette potion fut extrêmement facile pour notre cher professeur de potions. °Hermione, tu seras à moi, à moi et rien qu'à moi, dès ce soir ! ! tu m'aimeras comme je t'aime, enfin !° Ainsi, sans s'en rendre compte, Severus venait de s'avouer à lui même qu'il aimait sa miss-je-sais-tout. Après avoir teminé entièrement sa potion, il appela un elfe de maison. Dobby se présenta aussitôt devant lui. -Oui professeur ? -Dobby, apporte-moi une part de ta meilleure tarte immédiatement. -Bien professeur Rogue. L'elfe disparut puis réapparu deux secondes plus tard, une part de tarte à la crème très appétissante. -Voilà professeur Rogue, Dobby vous a amené une part de sa meilleure tarte.  
  
-Bien. Attend-moi là. -Oui professeur Rogue. Severus alla dans la salle d'à côté et mit la potion amore dans la part de tarte à la crème, puis revint vers Dobby. -Dobby, va mettre ça dans les appartements de Miss Granger. -Oui, professeur Rogue, Dobby y va tout de suite. L'elfe de maison disparut alors dans un plop !. Le maître des Potions était content de lui. 


	2. chapitre 2

Voilà la suite ! je rappelle que bien entendu il n'y a que l'histoire qui est à moi...snif....tout le reste est à cette merveilleuse JK Rowling.  
  
Bisous à Lome, j'espère que ça va te plaire....  
  
Il serait presque d'humeur joyeuse, lui ! Après tout, l'amour change les hommes...  
  
Après avoir fini son cours avec les troisième année, ce qui se révelait être son dernier cours de la journée, Hermione se rendit dans ses appartements, épuisée. Snape, de son côté, attendait impatiemment le soir. Il envoya son noir corbeau donner un message à sa miss-je-sais-tout. J'ai besoin de vous pour l'éllaboration d'une potion particulièrement intéressante, ce soir, à 20h, dans mes quartiers. soyez à l'heure. S.S. Le corbeau s'exécuta. Snape alla alors prendre un bon bain chaud histoire de se relaxer et d'être tout beau tout propre pour sa Hermione.  
  
19h50. Il était prêt, il avait opté pour un jean moulant noir accompagné d'un pull à col roulé assorti, mais gardant cependant son éternelle cape noire. 19h59. Il sortit pour attendre Hermione devant l'entrée de ses propres appartements, elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe pour y pénétrer. 20h. Il la vit arriver, magnifique avec sa longue jupe noire et son pull noir légèrement décolleté, ses longs cheveux ondulant au rythme de ses pas. °elle est sublime. Et à l'heure en plus.° Elle se rapprocha de lui.°Mmmmm....ce parfum fruité....Miam°. La jeune fille avait un sourire timide sur les lèvres et osait à peine lever les yeux sur son ancien professeur, bien qu'elle est remarqué qu'il était incroyablement sexy vêtu de la sorte. (n/a : j'en entend qui disent :Snape ? le-méchant-professeur-de-poudlard-ancien-mangemort-qui- déteste-notre-cher-et-tendre-harry-potter-et-aussi-sirius-black-que-j'adore- il-est-tellement-merveilleux, sexy ? eh bien oui ! faut vous y faire !). °Pourquoi elle évite mon regard ? la potion a pas marché ? noooooooooooooooooon pourquoi monde cruel ? il faut que je me rappelle de tuer Dobby...Oh mon amour, ne m'aimeras-tu donc jamais ? Euh...Sev, tu deviens ridiculement pathétique mon vieux, là. Oups, je me reprend°  
  
-Bonsoir professeur.  
  
-Bonsoir Miss Granger. Entrez donc.  
  
°mais à quoi ça sert qu'elle rentre vu qu'apparemment la potion n'a pas marché ?° /en plus, t'es con, t'a pas préparé d'ingrédients pour la potion siiiii intéressante sur laquelle vous deviez travailler..../ °tais-toi la petite voix !°/mais je suis ta conscience, mon bon vieux sev !/°ma conscience ? depuis quand j'ai une conscience, moi ?°/Oh depuis peu rassure toi, perso, je n'aimais pas vraiment ton pote aux yeux de serpents.../°tu vas mettre ça sur le tapis !°/pardon.../°bon, tais-toi maintenant, j'ai une miss granger à m'occuper, moi°/chef oui chef !/  
  
-Asseyez-vous, Miss Granger.  
  
°super, je me retrouve en face d'elle maintenant...je fais quoi ?°/.../°Hey ! ma conscience, qu'est-ce-que tu fous ? j'ai besoin de toi là !°/ oups, je m'était assoupi/°ça dort une conscience ?°/oh ça va..../°bon, je fais quoi ?°/propose lui quelquechose à boire/°pas con !°/merci/.  
  
-Vous voulez boire quelquechose Granger ?  
  
-Euh...non merci professeur...  
  
°bien joué la conscience !°/bah quoi ? ça valait le coup d'essayer, non ?/ -Euh...professeur ?  
  
-Oui Granger ?  
  
-Quelle est la potion pour laquelle vous avez besoin d'aide ?  
  
-Ah...oui...  
  
° je suis dans la merdeuh !°/effectivement mon cher ami/°t'es pas censé m'aider, toi ?°/accessoirement, oui./°bah vas-y alors, je t'écoute°/trouve une potion, et vite ! ! ! ! ! !/°merci, c'est trop généreux°°bon, potion, potion, réfléchis sev, réfléchis ! Ah ! trouvé !°/c'est un miracle !/°oh la ferme° -Suivez-moi Granger.  
  
La jeune fille suivit alors son ancien professeur dans la pièce d'à côté. /Hey ! sev !/° j't'ai pas sonné la conscience !°/Ouais je sais mais j'ai eu une idée !/°sans blague ?°/arrête tes sarcasmes !/°que serai-je si je n'étais pas sarcastique ?°/ok, un point pour toi. Mais écoute moi. Peut- être que la potion n'agit pas tout de suite !/°oh mais quelle idée brillante ! merci beaucoup la conscience°°remarque c'est pas con°/ah !/  
  
-Voici les ingrédients pour préparer une potion de métamorphose.  
  
-Bien.  
  
Severus prit alors quelques ingrédients et les mit dans le chaudron noir posé sur le bureau.  
  
-Tenez, Miss Granger, à vous.  
  
Il lui laissa lors sa place devant le chaudron.  
  
Voilà....une chtite review sivouplé ? 


	3. chapitre 3

Saaaaaluuuuuut ! ! ouais ! 3 reviews ! ! ! Kalhan : merci, eh bien voici la suite ! ! ! ! Lune d'argent : bah je suis désolée j'espère que la mise en page est mieux cette fois-ci... Mayanera : merci beaucoup et ne t'en fait pas, la conscience de Sev est toujours là ! (moi aussi j'aime bien quand il parle avec sa conscience lol)  
  
donc voici la suite, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu ! ! !  
  
Il regardait Hermione.°Ah...quelle dommage...faudra réessayer cette potion quand même...elle est  
  
tellement...tout.°/Hey !Sev !/°Vi ?°/Ta potion, elle rend amoureux, c'est ça ?/°ouaip°/T'es sûr qu'elle est pas  
  
tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, Sev ?/°Mettrais-tu en doute mes capacités à fabriquer une  
  
potion ?°/Euh, non non Sev. Mais.../°Oui ?exprime-toi !/°eh bien, peut-être que.../°bon accouche !°/Oui oui... elle  
  
peut très bien être tombée amoureuse de toi, cher Sev, mais elle n'ose peut- être pas te le dire./°Ooooooooooooh !  
  
t'es pas con, toi !°/Merci, merci/  
  
L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Severus (si si) quand il regarda Hermione. Il retrouva le moral après  
  
avoir entendu ce que lui avait soufflé sa conscience. Il pourrait peut-être la faire avouer...Il se leva et s'approcha  
  
de la jeune fille pour se placer juste derrière elle. Il sentait son parfum fruité qui l'ennivrait.  
  
-Vous vous en sortez, Granger ?  
  
-Ou...oui professeur.  
  
-Allons, ne m'appellez plus professeur, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus le votre.  
  
-Bien monsieur.  
  
-Non, monsieur non plus. Ça me vieilli.  
  
-Alors, comment dois-je vous appeler ?  
  
-Par mon prénom, Severus.  
  
-Bien, pro...mons...Severus.  
  
-Voilà. C'est mieux.  
  
Hermione s'était retournée et faisait à présent face à Severus. Elle ne pouvait reculer car la table l'en empêchait.  
  
Ils étaient très près l'un de l'autre. °Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu°/Vas-y, Sev ! lance-toi !/. Ecoutant sa conscience,  
  
Severus effleura les lèvres de la jeune fille, puis y déposa un léger baiser auquel elle répondit. Puis ce baiser se fut  
  
plus intense. °non, je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est pas bien ! ! !°/Qu'est- ce que tu nous fous Sev ?/°c'est mal°. Sur  
  
ce, il se dégagea de Hermione.  
  
-Je...je ne peux pas...dit-il.  
  
-Pourquoi cela ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.  
  
-Vous êtes sous l'effet de la potion, je...je ne veux pas en profiter.  
  
-Quelle potion Severus ?  
  
/Dis-lui la vérité tant que t'y es maintenant !/  
  
-Je...J'ai préparé une potion amore et j'en ai déposé sur le morceau de tarte qui se trouvait dans vos  
  
appartements. Vous connaissez sûrement les effets de la potion amore ?  
  
-Oui, oui bien sûr, mais...de quelle tarte parlez-vous ?  
  
°attends...cette potion n'enlève pas la mémoire pourtant ?°/Alors c'est bon signe pour toi mon bon Sev./ -Vous...vous n'avez pas mangé un morceau de tarte à la crème dans vos appartements ?  
  
-Non...  
  
-Alors...vous n'êtes pas sous l'effet d'une potion, là ?  
  
-Non, pas du tout.  
  
-Mais...  
  
Elle le fit taire en l'embrassant tendrement. Ils passèrent quelques bonne minutes ainsi, debout au milieu de la  
  
pièce, à s'embrasser. Puis enfin, ils se retirèrent l'un de l'autre.  
  
-Je vous aime Severus.  
  
-Vous...vous...m'aimez ? dit-il, mal assuré.  
  
-Oui...ça vous étonne ? répondit-elle en souriant.  
  
-C'est à dire que...que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit ça...  
  
-Ah bon ? Per...personne ne...  
  
-Vous connaissez sûrement mon passé, Miss Granger...  
  
-Moi c'est Hermione, et oui, je connais votre passé mais...vous n'avez pas toujours été un Mangemort ?  
  
-Non, mais j'étais plongé dans la magie noire dès mon enfance, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis...  
  
-Oooh...  
  
Hermione l'enlaça.  
  
-Je ne veux pas de votre pitié, Granger ! dit sèchement Severus en se dégageant de l'étreinte de la jeune fille.  
  
Elle se recula en fronçant les sourcils, puis sortit de la salle de classe en claquant la porte.  
  
°Oh non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mais quel idiot !°/Hin hin/°Oh ça va la conscience ! Je fais quoi maintenant ?°/Tu  
  
pourrais t'excuser par exemple./°Moi, m'excuser ? mais ça va pas toi !°/Bon, dans ce cas tu vas perdre la seule  
  
femme qui t'as jamais aimé, mais après tout c'est ton problème mon gars !/°T'as de bons arguments, toi !°/Je sais  
  
je sais. Mais attends demain pour aller la voir./°Ouais...° Severus s'écroula de désespoir sur son lit et s'endormi  
  
ainsi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dobby était en marche pour aller déposer la part de tarte à la crème dans les appartements d'Hermione, sous  
  
l'ordre de Rogue. Des bruits de pas rapides retentirent au bout du couloir et un élève accourut, apparemment  
  
poursuivi par un autre élève riant aux éclats. Le premier élève bouscula Dobby et en profita pour prendre  
  
l'appétissante part de tarte dans sa main qu'il envoya en pleine figure de son poursuivant.  
  
-Nooooooon ! Le professeur Rogue ne va pas être content de Dobby. Le professeur Rogue va se mettre en colère !  
  
-Le professeur Rogue ? dit l'élève recouvert de tarte, l'air soudain terrifié.  
  
-Oui, il ne va pas être content, oh non, pas content du tout.  
  
-Tu...tu ne lui diras rien...hein Dobby....tu ne lui diras rien...dit l'autre élève, apeuré.  
  
-Dobby ne peut pas mentir à son maître, non, c'est mal, Dobby ne peut pas.  
  
-Mais, Dobby, le professeur Rogue n'est pas ton maître, c'est Dumbledore ton maître, dit l'élève entarté.  
  
-Oh oui...le jeune garçon a raison. Alors Dobby ne dira rien au professeur Rogue, dit l'elfe de maison l'air déterminé. Non, Dobby ne dira rien. Les jeunes garçons peuvent compter sur Dobby.  
  
-Ouais ! ! merci Dobby !  
  
Puis les garçons s'en allèrent en courant et riant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fin du flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
valà ! la suite bientôt.... une chtite review ? siouplé ? 


	4. chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous ! ! ! ! merci pour les reviews ! ! ! venus potter : bah en fait chais pas trop quand elle s'en est aperçue mais ça doit être au fur et à mesure. Ils se côtoient tout le temps... et puis mon Sev à moi, il est beau ! ! ! ! Kalhan : merci beaucoup ! ! ! tu es la deuxième personne à me dire que la conscience de Sev est marrante ! je prend note ! Mayanera : merci beaucoup ô fan de la conscience de Sev ! et voici la suite !  
  
alors voilà la suite ! par contre autant vous dire que la conscience de Sev n'apparaît malheureusement pas dans ce chapitre, ou très peu ! désolée ! !mais je me rattraperai au prochain... lisez quand même ce chap !  
  
Le réveil d'Hermione se fit en sursaut. En effet, elle venait de faire un atroce cauchemard sur Voldemort.*C'est  
  
fini...*pensa Hermione en essayant de se calmer*Voldemort a été vaincu il y a trois ans...tout va bien...ce n'était  
  
qu'un cauchemard...*. Une fois calmée, elle pensa à la journée qui l'attendait. *Oh non, comment je vais me  
  
comporter avec Severus, moi ? Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien était après ce que je lui ai dit, après ce qui  
  
s'est passé...mais quand même, il ne changera jamais !*pensa-t-elle avec fureur. Elle se leva, puis après avoir pris  
  
sa douche et s'être habillée, elle descendit à la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Quand elle ouvrit les  
  
grandes portes de bois, elle vit immédiatement Severus, assis au bout de la table comme à son habitude. Elle évita  
  
de croiser son regard. Tous les professeurs n'étaient pas encore là, ce qui lui laissait un choix quant à sa place à la  
  
table. Elle choisit donc délibérément de s'asseoir non pas à sa place habituelle près de Rogue, mais à côté de  
  
Dumbledore et McGonagall. Le vieil homme comprit vite que quelquechose n'allait pas entre les deux professeurs  
  
mais ne dit rien. Il avait bien sûr deviné les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, mais n'en avait rien dit  
  
aux autres professeurs. Puis, après le petit déjeuner, elle fut contrainte de rejoindre Rogue dans les cachots pour le  
  
premier cours de la journée. Quand elle entra dans la salle de classe, Severus lui lança un regard, non pas froid  
  
comme à son habitude, mais elle l'évita. *Je ne lui pardonnerai certainement pas son comportement d'hier soir. Il  
  
va falloir qu'il présente ses excuses.* °Oh non, elle m'en veux ! comment je vais faire moi ?°/courage mon  
  
gars/°oh, tais-toi, toi !°/Bon, bon d'accord/.  
  
Les cours de la journée se passèrent sans qu'Hermione et Severus ne parlent autre chose que potions, et encore, le  
  
moins possible souvent. Lorsque se termina le dernier cours, Hermione rentra dans ses appartements. *ooooh je  
  
l'aime ! ! !mais il faudra qu'il s'excuse !*. Sur ce, elle plongea dans un bon bain chaud en attendant d'aller dîner.  
  
Puis à 19h, elle descendit dans la Grande Salle afin de dîner. Quand elle vit la table des professeurs, elle s'aperçut  
  
qu'un couvert avait été rajouté. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Hagrid, avec qui elle passait beaucoup de temps.  
  
-Hagrid, comment se fait-il qu'il y ait un couvert en plus ?  
  
-Oh, on attend le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
-Ah enfin ! c'est pas trop tôt !  
  
En effet, aucun professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'était encore apparu.  
  
-Comment ça se fait qu'il est été si long à arriver ? demanda Hermione à Hagrid.  
  
-Je ne sais pas réellement...Dumbledore n'a pas dit grand-chose...Il n'a même pas dit le nom du professeur...  
  
-Bah, de toutes façons il ne restera sûrement que cette année ici, vu à la vitesse où défile les profs de Défense...  
  
-Oui, tu as raison, Hermy. Tiens, voilà Dumbledore.  
  
Albus arriva par la porte arrière de la Grande Salle, derrière la table des professeurs, et vint à sa place, debout.  
  
Aussitôt, toute conversation s'arrêta pour écouter le respecté directeur.  
  
-Bonsoir à tous. Je suis navré de vous déranger en plein repas, mais nous avons un nouveau professeur à  
  
accueillir. Vous avez pu évidemment vous rendre compte qu'il n'y avait encore aucun professeur de Défense  
  
contre les Forces du Mal. Eh bien, ce soir, j'ai la joie de l'accueillir enfin.  
  
A ces mots, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvirent sur un homme.  
  
L'homme s'avança doucement, légèrement intimidé par les centaines de regards tournés vers lui. Il avait de longs  
  
cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient aux épaules, un regard bleu fascinant, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise  
  
blanche sous sa cape.  
  
-Mais ! c'est...murmura Hermione.  
  
-J'ai donc l'honneur de vous présenter Mr Sirius Black, votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
Hermione avait l'air abasourdie. Sirius arriva jusqu'à la table des professeurs et s'assis à côté d'Hermione.  
  
-Salut Hermy !  
  
-Sirius ? mais...pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
  
-Oh...surprise ! !dit-il en souriant.  
  
Tous les élèves avaient encore les yeux tournés vers lui. Bien sûr, il avait été reconnu innocent après que Kingsley  
  
Shacklebolt ai retrouvé Pettigrow, mais un grand nombre de familles de sorciers le voyaient encore comme un  
  
meurtrier. Cependant, les élèves féminines le regardaient comme s'il était un dieu vivant, et elles eurent du mal à  
  
détourner leur regard de leur beau professeur pour retourner à leur repas. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de  
  
regarder Rogue qui avait l'air furieux que son ennemi soit à présent devenu son collègue, qui plus est qui lui avait  
  
pris le poste auquel il tenait tant depuis des années. Hermione, elle en était ravie. Elle s'était toujours bien entendu  
  
avec Sirius, et il était devenu beaucoup plus joyeux et sociable après la chute de Voldemort, à laquelle il avait  
  
participé vaillament, comme tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix.  
  
Valà valà ! ! ! la suite bientôt........ avec le retour de la conscience de Sev et avec un peu de chance l'arrivée de celle de Sirius.... une chtite review ? 


	5. chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous ! ! ! merci j'ai eu plein de reviews ! ! ! ! vive les anonymes ! ! ! !(et les autres aussi bien entendu ! ! !) vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de voir que cette fic vous plait ! teddyjes : chuis contente que ça te plaise ! valà la suite ! ! cheyna : bah si normalement il est mort mon chti sirius (snif) mais j'l'aime trop alors je pouvais pas faire ma fic sans lui...et ne t'en fais pas je pense bien que mon chti remus va bientôt arriver...j'l'aime trop pour me passer de lui... vivi : moi aussi je l'aime mon rogue ! ! ! dis, t'as pas des noms de fics bien sur lui ? j'en ai lu quelques unes mais bon... Lome : ma chtite Lome ! chuis contente de te voir ici ! ! je t'embrasse ! ! ! Kalhan : aaaaaaah ! rogue et sirius ! mais que va-t-il se passer ? Venus potter : bah oui je sais il était piti le chapitre 4 mais que veux- tu ? on a de l'inspiration ou on n'en a pas !  
  
je vous embrasse tous ! ! !  
  
#conscience de Sirius# -pensées de Sirius- /conscience de Rogue/ °pensées de Rogue°  
  
-Alors ma ptite Hermy ! comment vas-tu ? demanda Sirius joyeusement.  
  
-Oh, ça va bien...je suis contente que tu sois là ! ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu...  
  
-Oui, c'est vrai que ça fait un petit bout de temps...Au fait, Dumbledore m'a dit que tu étais assistante ici, mais il  
  
ne m'a précisé de quoi...  
  
-Eh bien je suis l'assistante de...hésita Hermione, de...Rogue.  
  
Sirius failli s'étouffer avec sa cuisse de poulet.  
  
-Quoi ? ! ! ! ! tu es l'assistante du vieux Servilo ? ? ! ! !dit-t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
  
Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux. Les élèves étaient morts de rire en entendant le surnom de leur cher et  
  
tendre professeur de Potion, et eurent un élan de sympathie pour leur nouveau professeur de défense.  
  
-Sirius ! siffla Hermione entre ses dents.  
  
-Désolé...dit-il en faisant un grand sourire à l'assemblée et en adressant un petit signe de la main à Rogue.  
  
°Mais il est plus con que je ne le pensais ce type°/Tu penses, toi ?/°hey ! miss conscience ! si je ne pensais pas tu  
  
ne m'entendrai pas !°/ah ouais tiens...n'empêche il m'a l'air sympa ton copain !/°tu es sarcastique j'espère,  
  
là ?°/Bien sûr Servilo ! euh....Sev.../°Et il se croit beau en plus ! pfff ! !°/c'est pas lui qui se tapait toutes les filles  
  
de Poudlard ?/°bon, n'en rajoute pas toi !°/Oh ça va ! n'empêche il est pas mal le chti Black.../°Mais t'es de quel  
  
côté toi ? ! T'es censé me soutenir j'te signale ! c'est le rôle d'une conscience !°/ ok ok t'énerve pas...il est pas  
  
beau Black si ça peut te faire plaisir/°oh, trop aimable.°  
  
-Mais comment t'arrives à le supporter ? dit Sirius tout bas (cette fois- ci).  
  
-Oh, tu sais, il est pas si terrible que ça quand on le connaît un peu mieux...dit Hermione en évitant soigneusement  
  
le regard de Sirius.  
  
-Rogue ? dit Black avec une grimace de dégoût. On parle bien du même ?  
  
-Tu n'as jamais essayé de le connaître, Sirius, dit Hermione avec un ton de reproche.  
  
-Parce que tu crois qu'une personne normale ai un tant soit peu envie de le connaître ou de l'approcher ? t'as vu  
  
sa tête ? !  
  
Sirius tourna alors la tête vers Severus. -c'est vrai qu'il ressemble à rien le pauvre vieux...-#oh, t'es méchant, il  
  
ressemble quand même à quelquechose.#-ah bon ? à quoi ? une serpillère ?- #moi j'aurai dit un tas d'ordure mais  
  
serpillère c'est bien aussi...#-Ooooooh elle est mignonne la fille là-bas !- #Sirius ! c'est une de tes élèves !#-Ouais,  
  
et ben elle est mignonne mon élève !-#Tu ne changeras donc jamais Siri !#- Eeeeeeh non ! mouarf mouarf !-  
  
Sirius avait en effet porté son attention sur une élève de septième année aux cheveux blonds comme les blés et  
  
avec des yeux d'un vert brillant. Elle aussi, comme la plupart des filles de l'école, avait jeté son dévolu sur son  
  
nouveau professeur de défense.  
  
Hermione, elle, avait reporté son regard et ses pensées sur Severus. *(soupir) qu'est-ce que je fais ? je lui  
  
pardonne ?Non, il a été vraiment odieux avec moi. Mais pourquoi s'est-il comporté comme ça ? Oh et puis s'il a  
  
fait cette potion amore, c'est qu'il tient à moi, et s'il tient à moi, il s'excusera ! *  
  
Rogue avait lui aussi ses pensées dirigées vers Hermione. °Elle est tellement sublime...faudrait-il que je  
  
m'excuse ? Non, je ne suis pas descendu si bas !°/tu devrais t'excuser, Sev, tu tiens à elle oui ou non ?/°bien sûr  
  
que je tiens à elle ! je l'aime de tout mon cœur mais seulement...°/seulement quoi ? si tu ne t'excuses pas, tu ne la  
  
récuperera pas ! Elle n'est pas idiote ! Et puis.../°et puis quoi ?°/Regarde comment elle regarde Black, il pourrait  
  
être un concurrent potentiel, fais gaffe ou tu vas te la faire piquer mon vieux.../°Quoi ? par cet abruti de Black ?  
  
elle n'est pas idiote tu l'as dit toi-même !°/Elle n'est peut-être pas idiote mais lui, il sait y faire, d'ailleurs.../°arrête  
  
de laisser tes phrases en suspens comme ça ! ! ! tu m'énerve ! ! ! !°/bon, bon ça va, mais faut bien que je m'amuse  
  
un peu, moi, je suis enfermé dans ta tête tout le temps !/°parce que ça, ça t'amuse ? tu as un sens de l'humour bien  
  
particulier, chère conscience°/Eh bien moi, au moins, j'ai un sens de l'humour !/°pardon ? insinuerais-tu que je ne  
  
suis pas drôle ? !°/je n'oserai pas voyons.../°je te signale que j'en faisais rire plus d'un avant !°/oh ? ton pote aux  
  
yeux de serpent ou tes potes sous les cagoules ? ou peut-être les deux. Remarque j'appréciais pas tellement  
  
l'humour de ton pote aux yeux de serpent, ni des autres d'ailleurs. Oh si, remarque ! y'en a une que ton pote  
  
Malfoy a raconté une fois ! j'étais mort de rire ! je te la raconte, alors c'est l'histoire d'un mec, en fait c'était un  
  
moldu, et puis il rencontre un.../°LA FERME ! ! ! !°/Bon, bon, mais t'as tort, elle est marrante./°qu'est-ce que tu  
  
disais avant que tu commences à partir dans tes délires ?°/chais plus moi.../°mais si tu disais que Black savait y  
  
faire, d'ailleurs...°/ah ouiii ! ça me revient ! donc, je disais, d'ailleurs, tu devrais lui demander des conseils./°t'as  
  
déraillé total, toi ? t'as fumer quoi ? remarque y'a plus de moquette dans ma chambre, c'était toi ! ! !°/Oh du  
  
calme Sev ! sans dec', tu devrais lui demander, il sait y faire avec les femmes. Il pourra sûrement t'aider./°Oui,  
  
mais je pense que tu as omis un léger-minuscule-rikiki-misérable-petit problème : ON SE  
  
DETESTE ! ! ! ! ! !°/Aaaaaaaah oui, c'est vrai. Ça risque de poser problème, effectivement./° tu l'as dit bouffi.°  
  
Le repas se termina un peu plus tard que d'habitude, ce qui était principalement dû au fait que les élèves de sexe  
  
féminin ne voulait pas partir tant que Sirius Black était encore dans la salle. Heureusement, au bout d'un moment,  
  
Hermione s'en aperçut et sortit avec Sirius de la Grande Salle.  
  
Voilà voilà ! fin du chapitre ! j'espère que ça vous a plu ! j'attend les reviews avec impatience ! ! ! ! 


	6. chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous ! ! et merci pour les reviews ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Lome : oui je sais bien ça avance pô bien vite mais bon...bisous ! ! ! Kalhan : mirci beaucoup ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !bisous ! ! ! Mayanera : merci beaucoup et vive les consciences ! ! ! ! ( Venus Potter : ah la la décidement ces consciences plaisent beaucoup ! (  
  
alors voilà la suite ! ! ! !  
  
Le professeur McGonagall les attendait à la sortie.  
  
-Venez, Mr Black, je vais vous conduire à vos appartements. Ils sont au même étage que ceux de Miss Granger.  
  
-Oh ! c'est cool Hermy ! on va être à côté !  
  
Hermione lui sourit et les suivi jusqu'au premier étage. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant une fée.  
  
-Acquarius ! dit Minerva. Vous voici chez vous Sirius. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous les deux.  
  
-Bonne nuit Minerva ! dit joyeusement Sirius.  
  
-Bonne nuit professeur, dit Hermione. Bien, je vais te laisser, Sirius.  
  
-Quoi ? Tu t'en vas déjà ? tu veux pas rentrer ?  
  
-Non, c'est gentil Sirius mais je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher.  
  
-Il y a quelquechose qui va pas ?dit Sirius, sérieux.  
  
-Non non tout va bien. Je suis juste fatiguée.  
  
-Bon, si tu le dis. Mais tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.  
  
-Merci Sirius. Bonne nuit.  
  
-Bonne nuit Mione.  
  
Sur ce, ils rentrèrent chacun de leur côté. Hermione ne tarda pas à s'endormir, au contraire de Sirius qui avait ses  
  
pensées fixées sur la jeune fille blonde de tout-à-l'heure.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva à contre-cœur. Elle descendit quelques minutes plus tard dans la Grande  
  
Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle évita le plus possible le regard de Rogue. *Non, je ne lui pardonnerai  
  
pas.*. Sirius la rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, plus joyeux que jamais.  
  
-Bonjour Mione ! dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de Rogue qu'il ne perçut pas.  
  
-Salut Sirius. Bien dormi ?  
  
-Super !  
  
-Qu'est-ce-qui te met de si bonne humeur ?  
  
-C'est ma première journée ! c'est génial ! Par contre toi ça a pas l'air d'aller fort.  
  
-Si si ça va, t'en fais pas, dit-elle en se forçant à sourire.  
  
-Oh non, ça ne va pas. J'te connais, Hermione. Et quand tu fais cette tête- là, c'est que ça va pas.  
  
-Mais si, ça va. Bon, on ferai mieux d'y aller. Je vais te montrer ta salle de classe.  
  
Hermione détourna le sujet alors qu'ils marchaient vers la salle. Elle laissa enfin Sirius dans sa classe et rejoignit  
  
les cachots. Rogue était déjà dans la salle. °ah ! la voilà ! elle est tellement belle ! Je pourrai pas tenir longtemps  
  
comme ça !°/va demander conseil à Sirius mon vieux !/°il en est hors de question que j'aille voir cet abruti !°/cet  
  
abruti est peut-être ton seul espoir de récupérer ta chérie, Sev !/°Oui mais quand même°/Sev, arrête de faire  
  
l'enfant. Essaye d'oublier vos querelles d'adolescents boutonneux !/°Hey ! j'étais pas boutonneux !°/Bon, bon.  
  
Mais réfléchis-y./°Mouais...on verra°.  
  
La journée se passa sans qu'Hermione ne daigne regarder Severus, qui, à la fin de la journée se morfondait dans  
  
son appartement.  
  
°Ouiiiiiiiiiin pourquoi elle veut pas de moi ? !°/Ben parce que tu lui as dit.../°Je sais très bien  
  
pourquoi ! ! ! ! !°/Bah alors pose pas la question crétin !/°Hé ! me traite pas de crétin toi !°/Comme tu veux mais  
  
ne change pas le sujet. Moi je persiste à dire que tu devrais aller voir Black./°Nan j'irai pas. Na !°/Roooo t'es pas  
  
sérieux. Tu y tiens à ta Hermione ?/°Oui°/Alors vas le voir./°Aaaaaaaaaaah non !°/Allez, autrement tu vas la  
  
perdre./°Nan.°/ hum hum SEVERUS ROGUE TU VAS ALLER VOIR SIRIUS BLACK TOUT DE SUITE. Et  
  
sans discuter./ °mais je...°/ET Y A PAS DE MAIS QUI TIENNE ! ! !/  
  
Sur ce, Severus quitta la pièce et partit à contre cœur vers le premier étage. Malheureusement, il fut interrompu  
  
dans sa marche par deux élèves qui couraient.  
  
-Messieurs Falon et Gott ! veuillez cesser cela immédiatement ! vous n'avez pas à être dans les couloirs à cette  
  
heure-ci ! ! !Je vais vous envoyer voir Rus...  
  
Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car il reçut une bombabouse en plein dans le visage. Il allait pour renvoyer les  
  
élèves sur le champs de Poudlard, quand une voix retentit à l'autre bout du couloir.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Falon et Gott ! qu'est-ce vous fai...bouaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahaha ! ! ! ! !  
  
Le dénommé Sirius Black qui venait de faire son entrée vit son cher ennemi couvert de bombabouse et ne put  
  
s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il fut bientôt par terre tellement il riait. Les deux élèves présents ne savaient pas  
  
exactement ce qu'il convenait de faire et préférent s'enfuir avant que tout ça n'éclate en bagarre.  
  
-BLACK ! tu veux pas la fermer non ?  
  
Entre temps, il s'était débarasser de la substance qui lui recouvrait le visage.  
  
-Roooo ! t'es rabat-joie Servilo ! Avoue que c'était marrant !  
  
-Marrant ? Décidémment, on a pas le même sens de l'humour.  
  
-Dis Servilo, ça t'ai déjà arriver de rire, ou même de sourire ?  
  
-Mmmm....Non. et ce n'est certainement en restant ici avec toi que ça va commencer.  
  
Sur ce, il tourna les talons et repartit dans ses appartements. /t'avais l'occasion de lui parler là, Sev !/°Lui parler ?  
  
quand ? avant ou après qu'il se foute de ma gueule ?°/Rooo il a raison Sirius ! T'es rabat-joie !/°Ouais c'est  
  
ça.°/Allez, retourne le voir./°ça va pas non ? je vais pas y aller maintenant !°/Bon, ok, pas maintenant, ça se  
  
comprend. Mais demain, tu iras, c'est samedi. T'auras le temps./°Mouais°.  
  
Allez, une chtite review ? bisous à tous ! ! 


	7. chapitre 7

Bonjour à tous ! ! ! merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! ! ! Cheyna : merci beaucoup ! ! ! ! ! ! !gros bisouuuuuuuuuus Lome : la voilà la confrontation Sev/Sirius, du moins, une confrontation, ce sera sûrement pas la dernière, je les aime trop ! ! ! bisouuuuuuuuuus Kalhan : voilà la suite ! ! ! bisouuuus Venus potter : ah la la tout le monde l'attendait cette confrontation...la voilà ! ! ! bisouuuuuuuuuuus  
  
bon, alors tout le monde attendait cette confrontation et la voilà enfin ! j'espère sincèrement que personne ne sera déçu, en tous cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sera pas le seul tête à tête Sirius/Severus.... bonne lecture ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Le lendemain matin, Severus se leva avec mauvaise humeur, comme d'habitude.  
  
/Bijouuuuuur Sev !/°tu commences à me saouler dès le matin maintenant !°/Oh ça va...mais je ne voulais pas que  
  
tu oublies d'aller voir ce cher Black.../°Ouais, je vais y aller...°/Sage décision, Severus. Allez, allez, habille-toi./  
  
Severus s'habilla donc lentement, retardant le moment où il irai voir Sirius. Il se rendit donc devant le tableau et le  
  
toucha de sa baguette pour signaler sa présence. Au bout de quelques secondes, le tableau s'ouvrit enfin, laissant  
  
voir un Sirius en boxer et t-shirt (n/a :miam miam), apparemment venant de se lever.  
  
-Servilo ? qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ? dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.  
  
-Je dois te parler, dit Rogue de sa voix sèche.  
  
-A moi ? Bah, entre...mais évite de foutre du gras sur mon canapé...  
  
/Sev, calme-toi, zen, Sev, zen./. il entre donc dans le salon de Sirius.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
  
-Je...°Nom de Merlin ce que c'est dur !° Je voudrai que...que...  
  
-Exprime-toi Servilo...  
  
-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Black !  
  
/Bah pourquoi ? c'est joli comme surnom, ça a un côté affectueux je trouve !/°LA FERME ! ! !°  
  
-Change pas de sujet...  
  
-Bon, j'aimerai que tu...°J'y arriverai jamais ! ! !°/Mais si, mais si, courage./ Que tu me donne des conseils...  
  
-Des conseils ? Moi ? Tu te sens bien Servilo ? T'as ingurgité une potion avariée ou quoi ?  
  
/Bouaaaaaaaaaaaahahahaha c'est un marrant l'Sirius !/  
  
-Crois-moi Black, ça ne me fais pas plaisir mais tu es mon dernier secours. Et le seul dans cette école à pouvoir  
  
m'aider...  
  
/Euh Sev...tu la joue un peu trop dramatique, là !/  
  
-C'est à propos de quoi ? D'une fille ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
-Eh bien...oui.  
  
/Bien, Sev, tu as fais le premier pas !/  
  
-Au nom de Merlin ! le vieux Servilo est amoureux !  
  
-Oh, la ferme Black !  
  
/Ah bin c'est pas comme ça qu'il va t'aider le Sirius ! Gentil, Sev, gentil./° chuis pas un chien !°  
  
-Rooo ça va...c'est qui ?  
  
-Tu crois pas sincèrement que je vais te le dire Black ?  
  
/joue-là sympa, Sev, sympa./°JE NE SUIS PAS SYMPA ! ! !°/Oh, sans dec ?/  
  
-Comment tu veux que je t'aide si je sais pas qui c'est ? Je la connais ?  
  
-Oui...  
  
-Ooooooh ! Elle est à Poudlard ?  
  
-Oui...  
  
-De mieux en mieux ! ! !s'écrie Sirius en sautant dans tous les sens.  
  
-Black ! Arrête de te comporter comme un gamin !  
  
/Moi j'l'aime bien, ce gars-là !/  
  
-Bon, bon, mais dis-moi qui c'est. On va pas rester trois plombes ici !  
  
-C'est....c'est...°non, je peux pas !°/Mais si tu peux Sev ! Allez, il se foutra pas de toi/°C'est cela oui, tu le connais  
  
pas, toi, ça se voit !°/Allez, Sev, vas-y/. C'est...Miss...Granger, lacha- t-il dans un murmure.  
  
Sirius perdit son grand sourire.  
  
-Attend...j'ai bien entendu là ? Tu es amoureux de ....Hermy ? Bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahaha.  
  
Sirius partit dans une crise de fou rire incontrolable. °j'te l'avait dit qu'il se foutrai de ma gueule !°/Oh, si peu, si  
  
peu. Ca n'a rien à voir avec la situation. Il a juste repensé à une bonne blague....d'ailleurs, tu veux pas que j'te  
  
raconte celle de Malfoy ?/°LA FERME ! !°/ Pffff ! même pô drôle !/  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire, Black ?  
  
-Toi...et...Hermy ! ! ! bouaaaaaaaaaaahahahahaha  
  
Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Au bout d'un moment, il se calma enfin et put prendre la parole.  
  
-T'es pas sérieux, Servilo...Je veux bien comprendre que tu l'aimes, c'est une fille géniale Hermy, mais...tu crois  
  
pas sérieusement qu'elle va vouloir de toi ? Je veux pas lui faire subir ça, la pauvre...  
  
/Hi hi hi/ °TOI LA FERME°  
  
-Va en enfer, Black !  
  
Sur ce, Rogue quitta la pièce et rejoint ses appartements, furieux. °Il ne changera jamais ce crétin ! Qu'est-ce qui  
  
m'a pris d'aller le voir ?°/N'empêche que tu sais toujours pas comment récupérer ta chérie mon gars.../° Merde !  
  
j'ai pas besoin de Black pour ça ! Elle m'a embrassé, non ? C'est qu'elle ressent quand même quelquechose !°  
  
Sirius, dont la crise de fou rire avait repris depuis le départ de Rogue, sortit de ses apparts pour rejoindre ceux de  
  
Hermione. Il s'arrêta devant le tableau de Merlin pour donner le mot de passe qu'Hermione lui avait donné. Il  
  
attendit quelques secondes afin de reprendre son souffle et dit : « Barenton ». Le tableau s'ouvrit et il entra dans  
  
l'appartement d'Hermione, quelque peu calmé. Elle était assise sur son canapé, en train de lire la Gazette du  
  
Sorcier. Elle leva la tête.  
  
-Tiens ! Bonjour Sirius !  
  
-Bonjour Herm...bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahaha.  
  
Hermione le regarda comme s'il était fou. Elle semblait amusée que son ami soit ainsi de bonne humeur.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Sirius ?  
  
Il mit quelques minutes à se calmer, puis expliqua.  
  
-Devine qui est venu me voir tout-à-l'heure ? !  
  
-Je ne sais pas...  
  
-Servilo ! ! !  
  
Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement, mais n'en fit rien paraître.  
  
-Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?  
  
-Il voulait que je lui donne des conseils parce que...parce que...  
  
Il sentait le fou rire revenir à grand-pas.  
  
-Parce qu'il est amoureux de...de TOI ! ! ! bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Ainsi, il était amoureux d'elle...Mais Sirius remarqua qu'Hermione ne riait  
  
pas, et il s'arrêta.  
  
-Mione ? ça va ? dit-il, soudain inquiet.  
  
-Tu...tu es sûr qu'il a dit qu'il m'aimait ?  
  
-Euh...oui, mais tu me fais peur là, Hermy...  
  
-C'est merveilleux ! !  
  
-Pardon ? en quoi c'est merveilleux, exactement ? j'ai loupé un épisode, là.  
  
-Oh merci Sirius ! et tu lui as dit quoi ?  
  
-Euh...en fait, pas grand chose...ou plutôt rien du tout....  
  
-Oh...C'est pas grave...je vais aller le voir.  
  
#c'est officiel, cette fille est tarée. Pourquoi elle a dit que c'était merveilleux ? elle a pas du comprendre...j'ai bien  
  
dit Servilo, pourtant...-c'est toi qui comprend pas, crétin !-#Hey ! m'insulte pas toi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pas  
  
compris ?#-demande lui, tu verras bien...-  
  
-Euh...Mione ?  
  
-Oui, Sirius ? dit-elle d'un air rêveur.  
  
-Tu peux m'expliquer, là ?  
  
-Il m'aime Sirius !  
  
-Ca, j'avais compris, merci bien...  
  
-Et je l'aime, c'est magnifique ! !  
  
-QUOI ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? dis-moi que j'ai mal entendu...oh mon dieu Hermy, il t'a drogué c'est ça ? ou alors c'est  
  
le premier avril...PITIE DIS-MOI QUE C'EST UNE BLAGUE HERMIONE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
-Non, Sirius, c'est la vérité.  
  
Sur ce, elle quitta l'appartement, laissant Sirius seul.  
  
#J'ai atterri dans une maison de fou...ou dans un monde parrallèle...non, en fait c'est un cauchemar ! c'est ça oui !  
  
un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. PITIE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !#  
  
Voilà voilà, la suite bientôt.... euh ? chtite review ? merciiiiii 


	8. chapitre 8

Bonjour à tous ! ! ! encore merci pour vos reviews, je vous adore ! ! ! ! ! venus potter :effectivement, rogue va peut-être devenir vivable pour ses élèves ! ah l'amour ! bisouuus ! ! only-with-one : merci beaucoup et moi aussi je t'adore ! ! ! !bisouuuus ! ! Lome : c'est vrai que Sirius est pô très doué niveau conseil mais là faut le comprendre, le pauvre !lol. bisouuuus ! mimi : merci beaucoup ! ! ! vi ils sont amoureux, c'est bô non ? en tous cas, voilà la suite ! !bizous ! ! cheyna : merciiii beaucoup ! !j't'adore ! ! !bizzzzzzzous Rogua : sympa le pseudo ! mirci beaucoup et voilà la suite ! ! bizous Kalhan : ouaaaa merci beaucoup ! ! ! ! bizzzzous  
  
par contre, pour moi, les vacances sont finies (bouuuuuuuuhouhouhouhouhouhouhou) donc, je posterai moins souvent ! ! !snif ! donc, la suite la voili la voilà ! ! !  
  
Pendant que notre cher Sirius se lamentait dans sa chambre où il était pris de crise de fou rire de temps à  
  
autre, Hermione sautillait vers les appartements de Severus Rogue. Quand elle parvint devant la gargouille qui y  
  
donnait accès, elle tapota dessus avec sa baguette magique afin de signaler sa présence à Severus. D'ailleurs,  
  
celui-ci ouvrit et se trouva donc nez à nez avec sa chère et tendre.  
  
-Miss Granger ? Vous...vous vouliez me voir ?  
  
/Non, elle est là pour taper la discute avec la gargouille !/°Roooo la ferme toi !°/J'y suis pour rien si tu poses des  
  
questions idiotes, moi !/  
  
-Oui, je...je peux vous parler ?  
  
-Bien sûr, entrez Miss Granger.  
  
/Tu m'impressionnes, Sev !/°Quoi ?°/Bah t'es poli, là !/°Raaaaaa je te tuerai si tu n'étais pas à l'intérieur de ma  
  
tête ! !°/Nananananèreuh !/  
  
-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.  
  
-Merci. Voilà, je viens de parler avec Sirius...  
  
/Oh oh/°Quoi oh oh ?°/Je crois que t'es dans la merde mon gars.../°Oh oh...°  
  
Severus baissa les yeux.  
  
-Il...Il m'a dit ce que vous lui avez dit...dit Hermione, et je...enfin, je...je...je vous aime aussi S..Severus. je me  
  
demandais si...enfin, si on pouvait...tous les deux...envisager une...enfin, une relation...  
  
-Vous...vous êtes sérieuse Miss Granger ?  
  
Pour toute réponse, Hermione embrassa tendrement Severus.  
  
-Appelez-moi Hermione.  
  
/Ouah la classe c'te fille !/°Pour une fois, chère conscience, je suis d'accord avec toi.°/Aaaaaaah enfin !/°Mais ne  
  
t'y habitues pas trop...°/t'es pô drôle.../°je sais.°  
  
-Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé pour l'autre jour, je...je ne voulais pas vous repousser...j'étais pris au  
  
dépourvu...je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on...qu'on prenne soin de moi, que l'on s'inquiète pour moi...Je suis désolé,  
  
Hermione.  
  
-C'est pas grave, Severus, c'est normal. Au fait, on pourrait peut-être se tutoyer, non ?  
  
-Oui...oui pourquoi pas.  
  
Il y eu un silence gêné de quelques minutes. /Hey Sev ! qu'est-c'tu fous, là ? !/°Quoi ?°/Bah dis  
  
quelquechose !/°Quoi ?°/ce que tu veux mais dit quelquechose ! !/°Oui, oui tu as raison...°/Ah tu t'en rend enfin  
  
compte !/°...°/Sev ? tu me rembarre pas, là ? Par Merlin cette fille a changé Severus !/  
  
-Hermione ? ça v...te dirai qu'on aille passer le week-end ailleurs, histoire de changer un peu d'air...  
  
-Oh oui, avec plaisir ! Où ça ?  
  
-Eh bien j'ai une maison au bord de la mer, si ça t'intéresse...  
  
/Tu la joues romantique, Sev ? Ouaaah...j'peux venir ?/°Tu peux pas sortir de ma tête au moins ce week-  
  
end ?°/Mmmm...voyons...réfléchissons...Non ! et puis j'adore la mer.../  
  
-C'est super Severus ! j'adore la mer !  
  
/Oh oh copine à moi ! J'aime bien ta copine, mon vieux Sev.../°ça nous fait au moins une chose en commun...°  
  
-Bien, alors va préparer tes affaires, je t'attend ici.  
  
-D'accord. A tout de suite !  
  
Elle allait passer la porte mais elle retourna en arrière et embrassa follement Severus, puis repartit comme si de  
  
rien n'était. Elle sautillait dans le couloir, heureuse. Elle alla dans son appartement et mis quelques affaires dans  
  
un sac. Elle se recoiffa et tout et tout puis sortit. *Il faudrait peut- être que je prévienne Sirius...* Donc, elle entra  
  
dans les appartements de Sirius. il était à une table, en train de préparer ses cours.  
  
-Salut Hermy !  
  
-Salut ! Je voulais juste te prévenir que je partais pour le week-end...  
  
-Bien, tu vas où ?  
  
-Au bord de la mer. J'y vais avec Severus, il a une maison...  
  
-Avec...avec...Servilo ? bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahaahaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahaha ha !  
  
Sirius partit dans une crise de fou rire à se rouler par terre. * Ce type est fou...Je crois qu'Azkaban lui a fait plus  
  
de mal qu'on vient bien le dire...* Sur cette pensée, Hermione quitta la pièce pour aller retrouver son cher et  
  
tendre.  
  
Voilà voilà, je sais c'est court, même très court...mais le prochain chapitre, c'est Hermione, Severus et sa conscience à la plage ! ! et comme je vais poster moins souvent, pour me faire pardonner je vais essayer de faire les chapitres plus longs! ! ! j'vous embrasse tous reviews ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 


	9. chapitre 9

Chapitre 9  
  
Bonjour à tous ! ! ! alors, comment ça va ? voici le neuvième chapitre, mais d'abord, merci pour vos reviews ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! kloona : mirciiiii beaucoup ! ! ! ! moi aussi je l'aime mon sirius...bizoux ! Cheyna : merci beaucoup ! ! ! aaaaah....ces consciences.... only-with-one : alors comme ça t'es accro ? mouarf mouarf mouarf ! tant mieux ! ça me fait plaisir ! et la voilà la scène sur la plage... Kalhan : c'est vrai que Sirius est pô très sympa avec la chtite Hermy, quand même. Mais bon, comment peut-on lui en vouloir ? Il est si chou.... mimi : eeeeeeeeh oui ils sont amoureux ! C'est chou, hein ? Lil'ly : si j'arrive à décrocher des bouaaaaaaaaahahahahahahaha des lecteurs, c'est tant mieux ! ! ! ! chuis bien contente que ça te fasse rire ! venus potter : effectivement, Sirius va bien se fendre la poire avec ces deux-là....pauvre de lui...  
  
en tout cas, grooooooooooooos bizzzzzzzzzzous à tous ! j'vous adooooooooore et je veux encore plein de reviewwwwwww pour ce chapitre ! !  
  
Hermione arriva enfin dans les appartements de Severus Rogue. Il avait fini depuis longtemps de faire  
  
sa valise, et attendait impatiemment Hermy. °J'aurai dû lui dire que je l'aimais...quel crétin !°/Meu non  
  
t'es pas un crétin...quoique ça se discute...mais tu te rattraperas mon vieux Sev !/°Oui, tu as raison°/Je  
  
sais/°bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?°/Roooo mais t'es pas patient ! Elle va arriver !/  
  
Hermione entra dans le salon de Severus. /Tiens ! qu'est-ce que je disais !/°Oh la ferme°. Severus lui  
  
sourit. /Non ? c'est un sourire que je viens de voir ? Par la barbe de Merlin ! Tout est possible !Comme  
  
quoi l'amour change un homme.../°La ferme !°/Hey, tu peux pas changer de disque, un peu !/°Je ne  
  
voudrais pas être impoli...°/Ben tiens !/  
  
-Je suis prête ! dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Bien. On va y aller par la poudre de cheminette. Tu l'as déjà utilisé ?  
  
-Eh bien, à vrai dire, non.  
  
-Tu vas voir, c'est très simple.  
  
Severus lui expliqua alors comment procéder. Après quelques minutes, ils avaient tous deux disparus  
  
du salon de Rogue.  
  
Pendant ce temps-là, notre bien-aimé Sirius se fendait la poire, encore et encore. Quand il réussissait à  
  
se calmer, l'image d'un Severus Rogue gambadant gaiement dans un pré en cueillant des fleurs lui  
  
apparaissait, et il repartait dans une nouvelle crise de fou rire.  
  
Hermione avait atterri dans une cheminée, bientôt suivie de Severus. Ils étaient tous deux couverts de  
  
suie. Hermione s'époussetta quelque peu et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans un salon,  
  
apparemment. La pièce était sombre, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. *plutôt lugubre comme maison*. /Hey  
  
Sev ! t'aurai pas pu trouver mieux pour votre premier week-end ? c'est pô très réjouissant comme  
  
piaule.../°bah quoi ? moi je passe bien mes vacances ici...°/Sev, Sevichou, Sevounet. Tu as emmené ta  
  
petite amie ici. Les filles aiment quand c'est joli, gai, enfin ce que tu veux mais pas ça ! T'as pas dit  
  
que c'était au bord de la mer ?/°Euh...si, ça l'est°/C'est donc ça l'odeur de poisson pourri...Mais enfin,  
  
Sev ! Fais quelquechose quand même ! Tu peux bien améliorer ça ! Tu es un grand sorcier !/°oui, tu as  
  
raison.°/Bah tiens, on flatte son ego, et c'est bon !/  
  
-Un peu...lugubre, non ? dit Severus dans un sourire.  
  
/Bien vu l'aveugle !/  
  
Hermione eu un petit sourire.  
  
-Un peu, oui.  
  
-Est-ce que ce serait mieux...  
  
Il fit un geste négligeant avec sa baguette.  
  
-...comme ça ?  
  
D'un coup, de grandes baies vitrées étaient apparus à la place des murs gris, laissant découvrir une  
  
plage de sable fin, avec une mer bleue turquoise. Le papier peint anciennement gris fut remplacé par du  
  
orangé et un salon digne de ce nom fut érigé au milieu de la pièce. Hermione était émerveillée. /Bien  
  
Sev, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça !/  
  
-C'est magnifique Severus ! dit Hermione en sautant dans ses bras.  
  
Severus fut tout d'abord surpris, mais il serra bientôt Hermione dans ses bras. Puis il l'embrassa  
  
tendrement.  
  
-Tu es couverte de suie, dit-il avec un petit sourire.  
  
-Tu peux parler ! Tu es dans le même état que moi !  
  
-Oui, tiens...On ferait mieux de prendre une douche...  
  
-Une douche ? Mais on a la mer à deux pas ! Allez, viens !  
  
Hermione lui prit alors la main et l'emmena vers la plage. Arrivés devant la mer, Hermione ôta sa robe  
  
de sorcier, puis sa jupe, puis son chemisier, et se retrouva bientôt en sous-vêtements.  
  
/Ahou !Ahouuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! ! Hey, Sev ! mate un peu !/°Je fais que ça crétin !°/Hé ! normalement  
  
c'est moi qui te traite de crétin !/°Met la en veilleuse°  
  
Hermione était à présent rentrée dans l'eau turquoise.  
  
-Tu viens Severus ? Elle est bonne...  
  
/Oh ça oui !/°Hey ! toi ! arrête de penser !°/Je pense donc je suis./°c'est ça oui. Bon, lâche-moi, un peu  
  
maintenant./  
  
Severus enleva à son tour sa robe de sorcier, son pantalon et son pull noir. Il découvrit alors à  
  
Hermione un corps plutôt musclé. *Il cache bien son jeu...*. Il s'avança alors dans l'eau.  
  
-C'est ça que t'appelle bonne ! elle est gelée !  
  
-Mais non elle est pas gelée ! il faut t'y habituer, c'est tout, dit Hermy avec un petit sourire en coin.  
  
Elle commença alors à éclabousser Severus.  
  
-Hey ! cria-t-il avant de faire la même chose.  
  
Une bataille s'ensuit donc. Le genre de scène à faire mourir de rire notre Sirius. Ils continuèrent un bon  
  
bout de temps à essayer de se mettre la tête sous l'eau, puis, fatigués, s'allongèrent sur le sable.  
  
Hermione riait aux éclats et Severus la regardait en souriant. °Par Merlin ce qu'elle est belle°/Ouais,  
  
t'as raison mon vieux.../°Hey ! tu t'es pas noyé toi ? !°/Ha ha ha très drôle Sevinouchet !/  
  
Severus enlaça alors sa bien-aimée, et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle était allongée sur le dos, avec  
  
quelques vagues qui venaient de temps à autre. Severus s'allongea alors sur elle et commença  
  
doucement à lui caresser la taille, puis ses cuisses, pendant qu'Hermy lui caressait son dos musclé. Sev  
  
lui ôta délicatement son soutien-gorge, et l'embrassa dans le cou. Les vagues venaient les caresser, ils  
  
étaient bien, là, tous les deux, ou plutôt tous les trois. /Hey, Sev !/°Aaaaaaaaaah non tu me lâches,  
  
toi !°/Tu devrais peut-être lui enlever.../°La ferme !°/Moi, je te donne des conseils, mon  
  
vieux./°Comme si tu t'y connaissais !°/Meu oui j'm'y connais môssieur !/°Bah va voir ailleurs si j'y  
  
suis, j'ai pas besoin de toi, et surtout pas maintenant, alors DEGAGE DE MA TETE ! ! ! ! !°/ Bon,  
  
bon, rabat-joie.../  
  
Leurs actions s'enchainaient, et survint une scène à donner une crise cardiaque à un certain Sirius  
  
Black.  
  
Severus et Hermione étaient rentrés dans la maison. Hermione avait passé une légère robe d'été et  
  
Severus avait mis un short (n/a :bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahaha Rogue en short ! ! ! ! j'ai pô pu  
  
résister !) et une chemise blanche. Ils avaient fini de manger et étaient tranquillement assis sur le canapé  
  
du salon. Severus regarda sa montre.  
  
-Viens, je veux te montrer quelquechose, Hermione.  
  
Il l'entraina dehors, sur la plage. Derrière la mer turquoise un soleil rougeoyant se couchait, embaumé  
  
de légers nuages bleus.  
  
-Severus, c'est magnifique !  
  
Situé derrière elle, il entoura sa taille de ses bras. Il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou.  
  
-Je t'aime Hermione.  
  
Hermy se retourna alors et fit face à Severus.  
  
-moi aussi je t'aime...murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser et de l'allonger sur le sable.  
  
Et valà ! ! ! ! prochain chapitre : peut-être Sirius va-t-il mettre Harry et Ron au courant...mouarf ! suspens.... reviewwwwww ! 


	10. chapitre 10

Bonjour à tous ! ! ! ! voici le 10ème chapitre ! ! j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, je ne trouvais pas vraiment d'idée, et j'avais pas vraiment le temps, mais heureusement que les cours de maths sont là ! ! ! *C'est pas bien mademoiselle Black de ne pas écouter les trucs super intéréssants que ta prof de maths raconte...* Bah quoi, on fait ce qu'on peut...bon, ok j'ai le bac de maths dans un peu plus d'un mois, mais bon...je me rattraperai pendant les cours d'italien...lol bah en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! ! ! ! ! je vous adore tous ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Only-with-one : merci beaucoup ! ! !je t'adore ! ! ! n'empêche, la conscience du pov chti sevinouchet, elle doit être un peu lourde des fois..lol...bizzzzzzzzzzzzz Kalhan : merci ! ! ! ! et pis voilà les réactions de Ron et Harry...bizzzzzzzzz Cheyna : merci beaucoup ! ! ! !j'adore ton expression « de la mort qui tue » ! lol...bizzzzzzzz j't'adore ! Angelitax : merci beaucoup ! ! c'est gentil...ah...personne ne résiste à un Sirius mort de rire lol..bizzzzzzz ! ! ! Kloona : merciiiiiii beaucoup ! ! ! c'est très gentil ! ! !je sais que le chapitre était un peu court alors j'ai essayé de faire plus long pour celui là...bizzzzzzzzz Minerve : eh oui, c'est beau l'amour... et pis voilà les réactions de Ron et Harry ! ! bizzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Chapitre 10  
  
Severus se réveilla dans son lit. Il ne savait pas exactement comment il avait atterri là. Il se souvenait  
  
qu'il était sur la plage avec Hermione... A cette pensée, il tourne la tête et voit une Hermione profondément  
  
endormie à côté de lui, un sourire aux lèvres. °Elle est vraiment adorable quand elle dort...°/ mmmm...Sev ? ça va  
  
pas de penser à cette heure-ci ? !/°Quoi ?°/Tu m'as réveillé crétin...En plus je faisais un super rêve...t'es pô drôle  
  
Sev !/°ça dort une conscience ?°/ Eh bien oui, figure-toi ! Et j'aimerai bien retourner dans mon sommeil, alors s'il-  
  
te-plait, arrête de penser et DORT ! /°Ok, c'est bon, pas la peine de gueuler, j'ai compris...°  
  
Sur ce, Severus se rendormit.  
  
Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, Sirius se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur. #C'était un cauchemar...c'était juste  
  
un cauchemar...Servilo ne sors pas avec Hermy, voyons...Servilo ne sors pas  
  
avec...bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahaha ! ! !# Malheureusement, Sirius se rendit compte que ce n'était  
  
pas vraiment un cauchemar...Et partit dans une crise de fou rire. Le pauvre...il n'en se remettra jamais  
  
complètement...  
  
Le soleil perça à travers les rideaux rouge de la chambre à coucher, ce qui réveilla Hermione en douceur.  
  
Elle regarda à côté d'elle et remarqua que Severus était lui aussi réveillé.  
  
-Bonjour toi...dit-il doucement.  
  
-Bonjour...  
  
Elle l'embrassa et se blottit dans ses bras. Elle était tellement bien, là, dans les bras de son ancien professeur de  
  
potion qu'elle avait tant haït... Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, sans rien dire.  
  
Sirius s'était levé, n'ayant aucune envie de refaire encore une fois le même cauchemar...Il descendit alors  
  
prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, comme tous les dimanche  
  
matins. Pour ainsi dire, il n'y avait qu'une dizaine d'élèves. Sirius alla s'asseoir à côté de Flitwick, qui n'avait pas  
  
l'air bien réveillé. Alors qu'il se servait de céréales, Sirius balaya la salle du regard, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une  
  
jeune fille blonde à la table des Serdaigle.  
  
#Tiens tiens tiens...je t'avais presque oublié, toi...niéhéhé...vivement un cours avec les Serdaigle que je me  
  
rattrape...#  
  
Après avoir fini son petit déjeuner, Sirius se leva de table. Il ne passa pas par la porte de derrière, mais entre les  
  
tables de Serdaigle et Serpentard. Il se débrouilla alors pour passer le plus près possible de la jeune fille blonde, et  
  
la frôla. Elle se retourna, et Sirius lui fit un de ses sourires charmeurs, qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis bien des  
  
années...Elle fut apparemment troublée par son professeur de Défense, et lui sourit timidement. Sirius continua  
  
alors son chemin jusqu'à ses appartements, content d'avoir fait de l'effet à son élève. Il s'affala sur son canapé, un  
  
sourire aux lèvres. Soudain, il entendit un bruit à la fenêtre. Une chouette blanche comme neige tapait du bec aux  
  
carreaux. Sirius ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entrer Hedwige. Il détacha le message accroché à sa patte.  
  
Cher Sirius,  
  
comment se passe ton nouveau travail ? Comment va Hermione ? J'aimerai avoir de tes nouvelles, écris-moi,  
  
Harry.  
  
Sirius sourit. #Il est gentil...Tiens, mais il n'est pas au courant pour Hermione et Servilo...il faudrai que je lui  
  
dise...bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahahaha# Comme de bien entendu, Sirius repartit dans une  
  
nouvelle crise de fou rire. Après avoir mis quelques minutes à s'en remettre, il décida d'aller voir Harry pour lui  
  
donner de ses nouvelles et prendre des siennes. Mais surtout pour lui annoncer la merveilleuse nouvelle. Il décida  
  
alors de se rendre dans la maison de Harry grâce à la poudre de cheminette. Il prit une poignée de poudre, entra  
  
dans la cheminée, et prononça bien clairement « Maison de Harry Potter ». En un instant, il se retrouva par terre,  
  
sur le tapis rouge et or du salon de son filleul. Harry se précipita vers lui, suivit de Ron.  
  
-Sirius ? ! Tu as bien ?  
  
-Oui, oui, t'en fais pas...  
  
Il se releva tant bien que mal et s'assis sur le canapé.  
  
-J'ai reçu ton hibou il y une minute Harry, j'ai préféré venir te voir plutôt que de t'écrire. Je ne te dérange pas ?  
  
-Bien sûr que non. Alors, tu te débrouilles en professeur ?  
  
-Ouais, ça va...C'est sympa.  
  
-Et Hermione ? Comment elle va ? ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu de ses nouvelles...  
  
-Oh...Elle...Elle avait l'esprit occupé...  
  
-Rien de grave ? s'inquiéta Ron.  
  
-Oh non, ne vous en faites pas, enfin...ça dépend de quel côté on voit les choses...  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Sirius ?  
  
-Eh bien, Hermione est amoureuse...  
  
-C'est super, ça ! s'écria Harry.  
  
-Oh oui, mais tu ne sais pas de qui, cher filleul...  
  
-Oh, du moment que ce soit pas Rogue...plaisanta Ron.  
  
Sirius essaya de se retenir, mais l'image d'un Severus Rogue gambadant gaiment dans un pré en cueillant des  
  
paquerettes lui revenait sans cesse. Il éclata alors d'un rire magistral.  
  
-Bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ! ! ! ! !  
  
Ron et Harry se regardèrent, interloqués. Harry savait que Sirius avait pris un coup en passant douze années de sa  
  
vie à Azkaban, mais il pensa quand même que son parrain avait légèrement pété un câble...  
  
-Vous...vous allez rire....dit Sirius en essayant de reprendre son sérieux. Hermione sort  
  
avec....avec....bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahaha...  
  
-On ne le saura jamais à ce rythme-là, dit Ron en souriant malgré tout devant un Sirius pratiquement à terre.  
  
-....avec...avec...Servilo ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Ron et Harry se regardèrent en se demandant qui était ce Servilo, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de compréhension  
  
traverse leurs regards.  
  
-Bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahaha ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Ils rejoignirent bientôt Sirius sur le tapis, bavant presque dessus (n/a : euh...sur le tapis, pas sur Sirius...lol) .  
  
Quand ils eurent tous les trois reprit leur sérieux, avec tant bien que mal, ils se rassirent sur le divan.  
  
-Bon, allez, Sirius, dis-nous avec qui elle sort...dit Harry.  
  
-Quoi ? Mais, avec Rogue, je vous l'ai dit.  
  
-Non, sérieusement, Sirius...  
  
-Mais je ne plaisante pas...Servilo est même venu me demander des conseils pour draguer Mione, c'est vous  
  
dire...d'ailleurs à l'heure qu'il est ils sont tous les deux au bord de la mer dans la maison de ce vieux Servilo...  
  
Comprenant le sérieux de la situation, Ron courut comme un dératé à la salle de bain en marmonnnant un « j'crois  
  
que j'vais vomir... », tandis que Harry resta bouche bée, le regard dans le vide.  
  
-Par Merlin, c'est impossible, pas Rogue, pas Mione. Elle le déteste !  
  
-Détestait, Harry...Oui, je sais, c'est triste...pauvre Mione...bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahaha ! !   
  
Sur ce nouveau fou rire, Sirius préfera partir et parvint à dire distinctement sa destination, arrivé dans la cheminée.  
  
Il arriva dans son salon, à Poudlard. Il était toujours éclaté de rire...  
  
Au même moment, deux autres personnes arrivaient à Poudlard, également par la poudre de cheminette. Mais  
  
eux, arrivèrent dans un salon aux couleurs froides, dans les cachots de l'école. Le week-end était terminé pour  
  
Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger.  
  
-C'étaient deux jours magnifiques, Sev...dit Hermione en se blotissant dans ses bras. Merci beaucoup...  
  
-De rien, Mione...tout le plaisir est pour moi...dit-il en souriant avant de l'embrasser fougeusement.  
  
Après de longues minutes enlacés, Hermione décida de rentrer dans ses appartements, et Severus avait des cours à  
  
préparer pour la semaine. La jeune fille monta alors au premier étage, et après avoir posé ses affaires dans sa  
  
chambre, décida d'aller rendre visite à Sirius.  
  
Pendant ce temps, notre maître des Potions était apparemment plongé dans un livre à la couverture jaunie. °Quel  
  
merveilleux week-end...°/Tu l'as dit Sevichou.../°Elle est tellement  
  
merveilleuse...merveilleuse...merveilleuse...merveilleuse...°/Miiiip alerte rouge Sev, ton cerveau a déraillé...remet  
  
le disque en place.../°Elle est superbe...superbe...°/Euh, Sev, j'ai compris là...merci...Tu as des cours à  
  
préparer.../°Oui..tu as raison...allons-y...°/Hum hum...Sev, je ne voudrait certainement pas te déranger dans ton  
  
travail profond, mais ton livre est à l'envers.../°Mmm ? Oui, bien sûr...°/C'est tes élèves qui vont être contents.../  
  
Hermione entra dans les appartements de Sirius. Elle le trouva à son bureau, en train de préparer ses cours. -Mione ! T'es rentrée ! Comment ça va ? -Trèèèèèès bien, et toi Sirius ? -Ma foi, plutôt bien...ton week end s'est bien passé ? -Oh oui ! Sev est tellement...gentil ! -Oui...Oui bien sûr...ça devait être bien...bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahaha ! ! ! ! -Sirius ! Tu veux pas arrêter un peu ? ! -Désolé...je peux pas m'en empêcher...c'est pas contre toi, Mione...Mais Servilo ! ! ! ! ! bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahhaha ! ! ! ! -Bon....et toi, t'as fait quoi de ton week-end ? -Bah...pas grand chose...j'ai été faire un petit tour chez Harry tout-à- l'heure... -Oh ! Et...tu lui as dit pour Sev et moi ? -Ouiiiiiiii bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahhah... -Sirius ! Et comment il a réagit ? -Hum...Eh bien...Ron est partit vomir et Harry...est...comment dire..resté bouche bée...il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles...il faudrait que t'ailles leur expliquer, toi... -Mouais, tu as raison, Sirius...Je devrai aller les voir...Bon, je te laisse bosser...à plus ! -A plus, Mione !  
  
Valà, valà ! ! ! j'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu...et pis cliquer sur le petit bouton violet en bas...en d'autres termes, REVIEWS ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 


	11. chapitre 11

Bonjour à tous!!!!!!!! Nooooooooooooooon!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ne me tuez pas pour mon petit retard !!!! Bah, juste quelques jours...bon, quelques semaines...comment ça quelques mois ? Non c'est pô vrai !!!!!! Bon, d'accord, je suis vraiment désolée !!!!!! Mais j'avais vraiment pas d'inspiration et là, pouf ! C'est revenu ! Donc, j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié cette fic pour autant...  
  
Réponses aux reviews!!!!!!  
  
Angelitax: Salut!!!! Vi, ze suis d'accord, entendre les pensée des gens change la vision des choses...surtout dans le cas de Servilo...euh...Severus (Sirius Black sors de mon esprit tout de suite!!!!!!) J'espère que la suite va te plaire! Bizzzz  
  
Kalhan: Salut!!! Alors alors...eh bien voilà la réaction de Harry et Ron devant Hermione (et Sev)!!! J'espère que ça va te plaire!!! Bizzzzz  
  
Kloona: Salut!!!!!! Mirci mirci c'est gentil...(bien que tu ne dois pas te rappeler de ce que tu as mis lol) bref, je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait attendre pour cette suite...j'espère vraiment que ça te plaira... Bizzzzzz  
  
Lome: Salut!! Effectivement, je crois que Ron ne s'en remettra jamais complètement...Sirius non plus d'ailleurs...les pauvre tits chous...enfin...voici la suite en espérant que ça te plaise!!!  
  
Nancy: Salut!!! Heureuse de te faire rire tant que ça!!!! Ça fait plaisir!!! Si c'est bon pour ta santé, pour la mienne aussi!!!!! Bizzzzzzz  
  
Adele: Salut!! Tu as l'honneur de recevoir le prix de la review la plus courte!!!! (Applaudissements) lol bizzzzzz!  
  
Jennyalissime: Salut à toi!!!! Aaaaaaaaah les fous rires de Sirius vont rentrer dans les annales de cette fic!! Que veux-tu? J'adore mon Sirius!!!!!! et pis Sevichou et Mione sont-y pas mimis??? Bizzzzzz  
  
Alexandra Rogue: Salut!!! Ah! Tu auras attendu moins longtemps que les autres! Lol ...petite veinarde! Donc donc donc, voilà la suite!!!! Bizzzzzz  
  
Meline Snape: Salut toi!!! Merci pour les compliments...ravie que ça te plaise...et pis je vais suivre tes (excellents) conseils dès le prochain chap! en tous cas, encore bravo pour "l'ombre du père" elle est vraiment géniale!!! Bizzzzz  
  
La voilà la voili la suite!!!!!!!!!!! En espérant que ça ne vous déçoive pas...(c'est ma hantise...décevoir mes lecteurs et revieweurs adorés)  
  
Bonne lecture!!!!!!  
  
Sirius se réveilla d'un bon sommeil. On était lundi matin. Il se leva, et après avoir pris une douche, il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Hermione et Severus étaient déjà là, et se regardaient avec des yeux de merlans frits, sous le regard hilare de certains élèves. Sirius détourna les yeux pour ne pas repartir dans une crise de fou rire. Il prit place à côté de Flitwick, et se servit de céréales abondamment, accompagné de jus de citrouille.  
  
Après avoir bien mangé, il se dirigea vers sa salle de classe et y entra en attendant les élèves. C'était les 7ème année de Serdaigle. # niéhéhé...la ptite blondinette va être là...# . En effet, ce cher Sirius ne se trompait pas. Lorsque les élèves entrèrent dans la salle, il repéra la tête blonde.  
  
-Bien, je suis le professeur Black, et comme c'est notre premier cours ensemble, je vais commencer par faire l'appel.  
  
Il levait la tête à chaque élève pour pouvoir le repérer. Quand il prononça Raven Maya, une voix douce répondit. Il leva alors la tête vers la jeune fille blonde et lui adressa son sourire charmeur, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire rougir. #Bien, Maya Raven, tu es à moi...#.  
  
-Bien, pour ce premier cours, nous allons faire quelques rappels de vos années précédentes. Tout d'abord, le Patronus.  
  
-Professeur, interrompit un garçon, nous l'avons déjà étudier en troisième année!  
  
-Comment tu t'appelles? demanda Sirius.  
  
-Euh...Peter Kingsberry.  
  
-Eh bien Peter, je sais bien que vous l'avez étudié en troisième année, c'est bien pour cela que j'ai parlé de rappels.  
  
Le dénommé Peter rougit fortement en comprenant son erreur.  
  
-Bon, suivez-moi, on va aller dans la salle des professeurs. J'ai fait apporté un épouvantard dans la penderie.  
  
Sirius sortit alors de la salle, suivit par tous ses élèves. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, Hermione était là, plongée dans un livre. Elle leva la tête en entendant du bruit et sourit quand elle s'aperçu de qui il s'agissait.  
  
-Salut Hermione!  
  
-Salut Sirius! Il est pour toi l'épouvantard là-dedans? Demanda-t-elle en désignant l'armoire branlante dans un recoin.  
  
-Oui, effectivement.  
  
-Tu as de la chance, j'ai failli le faire partir mais j'ai pensé que ça ne pouvait être qu'une idée à toi.  
  
-Hey! Lupin l'a utilisé avant moi!  
  
-Je sais bien...justement...bon, je te laisse bosser...  
  
Sur ce, Hermione quitta la salle, emportant l'énorme bouquin qu'elle était en train de lire.  
  
-Bien, dit Sirius. Je vais vous appeler un par un pour voir comment vous allez vous débrouillez devant l'épouvantard.  
  
Il ouvrit l'armoire.  
  
-Peter!  
  
Le jeune homme s'approcha, tremblant légèrement, mais il réussi l'exercice sans difficulté particulière. Ensuite, Sirius appela tous ses élèves un par un, évitant délibérément d'appeler Maya. Quand la cloche retentit, Maya n'était toujours pas passée. Les élèves se dirigèrent vers la sortie une fois que Sirius leur ai demandé de faire un devoir sur les épouvantards pour la prochaine fois.  
  
-Maya! Appela Sirius.  
  
La jeune fille se retourna, étonnée.  
  
-Oui, professeur Black?  
  
-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous faire passer, je suis désolé. J'aimerai quand même voir vos capacités face à une  
  
pareille créature...Je crois en avoir repéré un dans une armoire de mon bureau (n/a: ben tiens! Lol)...si vous  
  
voulez passer ce soir, je pourrais vous tester...(n/a: niéhéhé)  
  
-Avec plaisir professeur...à quelle heure dois-je venir?  
  
-Vers 20h ça devrait aller.  
  
-Très bien, monsieur. A ce soir.  
  
-A ce soir Maya, lança Sirius avec son sourire.  
  
#Bien bien bien...Maya tu es à moi, tu ne sauras pas résister au charme du grand Sirius Black!#  
  
La journée se déroula relativement bien pour Sirius. En effet, il ne croisa pas une seule fois Rogue et Hermione, il put donc échapper à leurs scènes d'embrassades, et il avait dans la tête son cours particulier du soir même. #Oups, il faudrait peut-être que je trouve un épouvantard, moi...Dumbie doit bien en avoir un quelque part... # Sur ce, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
-Entrez!  
  
-Bonjour monsieur le directeur.  
  
-Bonjour Sirius, puis-je vous aider?  
  
-Eh bien je recherche un épouvantard pour entraîner quelques élèves, et je me demandais si vous saviez où en trouver...  
  
-Effectivement, il y en a un qui a fait son apparition dans mon armoire aujourd'hui, et je ne m'en suis pas débarrassé par faute de temps. Si vous voulez le prendre...  
  
-Merci monsieur le directeur.  
  
Sirius se dirigea vers l'armoire et murmura une formule qui eu pour effet de pouvoir transporter l'épouvantard sans qu'il se manifeste (n/a: Euh...ça doit certainement pas exister ce truc mais faites marcher votre imagination lol...).  
  
Vers 19h30, Sirius se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se glissa dans la douche. Il fit couler de l'eau chaude le long de son corps (n/a: miam miam miam). Puis il se sécha, brossa soigneusement ses longs cheveux noirs et s'habilla. il mit un jean noir accompagné d'une chemise blanche. Puis il entendit des coups frappés à la porte. Il se dirigea donc vers l'entrée en esquissant quelques pas de danse (tadaaaam tadaaaaaaam). Il ouvrit la porte en sortant son plus beau sourire colgate. Une jeune fille se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, mais ce n'était pas celle qu'il espérait.  
  
-Mione?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? S'écria-t-il.  
  
-Je vois que ça te fais plaisir de me voir Sirius...tu attends quelqu'un peut- être?  
  
-Effectivement, oui...  
  
-Et apparemment, c'est une fille...  
  
-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?  
  
-Sirius, tu es beaucoup trop sexy pour quelqu'un qui passe sa soirée tout seul...Qui c'est?  
  
-Tu me trouves sexy? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.  
  
-Bien sûr...  
  
-Je pensais que tu étais un cas désespéré pourtant...tu sors avec Servilo...  
  
-Sirius! tu dévies la question! Qui tu attends?  
  
-Maya...  
  
-Maya?  
  
-Maya Raven...marmonna Sirius.  
  
-Maya Raven?...Attends...ça me dit quelque chose...mmm...OH! Sirius! Mais c'est une élève!!  
  
-Voui...  
  
-T'as pas honte?! Tu as 20 ans de plus qu'elle!  
  
-Tu sors bien avec un professeur toi aussi...  
  
-Ne mêle pas Severus à tout ça je t'en prie! Et moi, je ne suis plus une élève!  
  
-Oh ça va...elle vient parce qu'elle n'a pas pu s'exercer sur l'épouvantard en cours tout-à-l'heure...je lui ai demandé de venir ici pour travailler...  
  
-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire ça à moi Sirius Black! Bon, je préfère te laisser...avant qu'elle n'arrive...je ne veux pas voir ça...  
  
-Hey, Mione, tu ne dis rien à Servilo hein? Je ne veux pas de ses sarcasmes!  
  
-Promis, je ne dirai rien...  
  
Sur ce, Hermione s'en alla et Sirius referma la porte. Il alla vérifier sa tenue dans un miroir, puis il entendit des coups à la porte. En priant pour que ce soit bien Maya cette fois-ci, il ouvrit la porte. Malheureusement, ce n'était toujours pas Maya.  
  
-Harry?? Ron??  
  
-SURPRISE!!!!!!  
  
-Non non non, pas surprise, pas surprise!!!  
  
-Quoi? Demandèrent en même temps Ron et Harry.  
  
-Entrez, entrez...  
  
Harry et Ron entrèrent donc dans l'appartement de Sirius.  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici tous les deux?  
  
-On est venu te voir, voyons! Dit Harry.  
  
-Bien bien...c'est très gentil mais...j'attends quelqu'un...  
  
-Oh? Une fille? Demanda Ron.  
  
-Oui! Tout à fait! Alors si vous vouliez bien allez voir Hermione en attendant...vous reviendrez me voir demain...  
  
-Voir Hermione? Mais elle va être avec Rogue!!!!  
  
-Oui, bah il faudra vous y faire...allez allez...dit Sirius en les poussant vers la sortie.  
  
-Mais, c'est où? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Les cachots! Allez, à bientôt!  
  
Sur ce, il poussa Ron et Harry dehors et referma la porte derrière eux.  
  
-Pfffffffou!  
  
Quelques minutes passèrent, puis des coups retentirent à nouveau à la porte. Sirius s'empressa d'aller ouvrir avec son sourire colgate accroché à ses lèvres.  
  
-Bonsoir Professeur Black...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Ron et Harry descendaient vers les cachots en grommelant.  
  
-Jamais j'aurai pensé revenir ici! s'écria Ron. Surtout pour rendre visite à Hermione!  
  
-J'espère au moins qu'on ne les dérangera pas...  
  
Une image vint soudain à l'esprit de Harry, qui dut réprimer un haut-le- cœur. Imaginer la vie intime de son professeur de Potions ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit, encore moins avec Hermione... Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau de Rogue. Harry frappa quelques coups.  
  
-Entrez!  
  
-Ce type a un don pour faire naître en moi un sentiment de culpabilité...dit Ron.  
  
-M'en parle pas, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu dans le temps...  
  
Ils ouvrirent donc la porte du bureau. Rogue était assis, seul, derrière des fioles aux couleurs peu appétissantes...  
  
-Potter? Weasley? Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici?!  
  
-Hum...bonsoir Professeur...dit Harry. Sirius nous a dit qu'on pourrait trouver Hermione ici...  
  
Le teint du professeur vira au rose, à la grande surprise de Harry et Ron.  
  
-Hum...oui, suivez-moi...  
  
Il sortit du bureau, Ron et Harry sur les talons. Rogue donna un mot de passe à un tableau qui s'ouvrit pour laisser voir un salon aux couleurs chaudes. Apparemment, Hermione avait refait la déco...  
  
-Ron! Harry! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? S'écria-t-elle, surprise.  
  
-On est venu te voir! Dit Harry.  
  
-C'est génial!  
  
-Bien...je vous laisse...dit Rogue en s'éclipsant.  
  
Hermione se dirigea alors vers Rogue et l'embrassa passionnément. Comme si l'esprit de Sirius avait envahi Ron et Harry, ils éclatèrent de rire.  
  
-bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rogue leur jeta un regard haineux avant de sortir de la pièce. Il regagna son bureau. °Pourquoi ils sont là ces abrutis!°/Hum...Sevichou...ce sont les deux meilleurs amis de ta tite Mione.../°Je sais bien!! Merci la conscience, je ne suis pas sénile!!°/ Bah tu sais, à 40 ans.../°37!!!!!! Pas 40!!!!37!!!!°/Houuuuuuu mais c'est qu'il est susceptible le Sevounet sur son âge!/° Nan c'est pô vrai chuis pô susceptible! Je rétabli la vérité, c'est tout°/ Mais oui, mais oui, Sev...c'est cela/° Bon, n'empêche qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent s'immiscer dans ma vie privée ces deux £$&§ de Potter et Weasley!°/ Hey, y'a des âmes sensibles ici, vas-y mollo mon gars! Et puis, c'est normal qu'ils viennent voir leur meilleure amie, non? Faudra t'y faire, mon gars! Comme elle, elle s'habitueras à tes amis.../° Quels amis, môssieur la conscience?°/ Ben, ton pote aux yeux de serpent...et pis l'autre là, Lulu.../° ARRETE AVEC CA!! Et d'abord, c'est qui Lulu?°/ Bah, Lulu, celui qui raconte des supers blagues! Tiens, d'ailleurs, je vais t'en raconter une...en fait c'est l'histoire d'un mec, un moldu, hein...et il rencontre une harpie et en fait/° LA FERME! ET Lucius Malefoy N'ETAIT PAS MON AMI!!!!!°/ c'est ça c'est ça...et quand tu l'invitais à manger chez toi et que tu préparais des escalopes de veau avec ton petit tablier et/° LA FERME!°/ Sev?/° Quoi??°/ T'es méchant avé moi.../° Oh je t'en prie! En plus tu dévies le sujet là...on était partis sur Potter et Weasley°/ Oui, tiens d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu déteste autant Harry Potter?/° Je suppose que tu te rappelles très bien de ce cher James Potter...°/ Mmmm...voui, voui, en effet.../° Eh bah c'est le même!°/ Harry se tape plein de filles aussi? Harry t'as aussi piqué la femme que tu aimais?/° JE N'AIMAIS PAS LILY EVANS!!°/ C'est cela, c'est cela...Et Ron Weasley qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?/° Il existe...°/ Rooooooooo c'est pas très très bien ça, Sevichou...tu parles comme James Potter.../° AH NE M'INSULTE PAS TOI!°/ Susceptible ce garçon, moi je vous le dit!/° En plus je suis sûr que c'est cet abruti de Black qui les a mis au courant pour Mione et moi...°/ Abruti abruti...moi j'l'aime bien ce Sirius Black.../° Faux frère°/ Et de toutes façons, même si Sirius ne les avait pas prévenus, à mon avis ils se seraient doutés de quelque chose en vous voyant vous embrasser comme des bêtes.../° ...°/ Ahaha! J'ai réussi à clouer le bec au vieux Servilo!!!!! Faut que j'en parle à Sirius.../ °QUOI? TU PEUX PARLER A BLACK??°/ Meuuuuuuuu non! T'en fais pas!!! Je disais ça comme ça moi.../  
  
-Bon, Hermione, dis-nous la vérité, Rogue t'a drogué, c'est ça?  
  
-Il t'a donné une potion bizarre, hein?  
  
-Je sais! Un philtre d'amour! C'est ça! Dit Ron d'un air victorieux.  
  
-Arrêtez un peu, les garçons...je l'aime vraiment vous savez... il est si...si gentil...doux...attentionné...  
  
-Mmm Mmm...Rogue et gentil? Depuis quand ces deux mots s'associent? demanda Ron  
  
-Voui, y'a une faute de syntaxe là, c'est pas correct comme phrase...dit Harry.  
  
Ils se regardèrent un quart de secondes, et....  
  
-Bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! !!!!  
  
Voili voilou, fin du chapitre!  
  
Je mettrai le prochain très vite je vous le promet!!!!! Et pis y'aura la soirée de Sirius avec Maya! Que va-t-il se passer? Sirius parviendra-t-il à séduire la jolie jeune Serdaigle? Vous le saurez en regardant le prochain épisode de...Potions et plus si affinités!!!!  
  
Allez, une chtite review...soyez sympa...pour un pauvre auteur... et pis si j'ai pas de reviews je met pô la suite! Na!  
  
Bizzzzzzz à tous!  
  
Mademoiselle Black 


	12. chapitre 12

Salut à tous!!!!!  
  
Minerve: Salut! Je suis ravie que la conscience de ce cher Severus te fasse rire (après tout, elle est là pour ça) et, oui, que tu as raison, le petit dej va être haut en couleur...mouarf! Ce sera pour le prochain chapitre... Bizz et à la prochaine review!  
  
Kloona: Salut! Danger de mort? Tant que ça? Bon, bah je continue alors...en plus, en ce moment j'ai de l'inspiration...miracle! ah la la...toi aussi tu l'aimes mon Sirius, hein? L'est craquant quand même...bon, il se la pète un peu, je te l'accorde...mais il a de quoi, c'est un dieu vivant lol... et pis je sais que j'ai pas beaucoup parler de Mione et Sev au dernier chapitre, je vais tenter de me rattraper (bon, toujours pas dans ce chap. là) ...et pis merci pour les compliments rougit c'est gentil...bizzzz et à la prochaine review!!  
  
Khalan: salut!! Et pis merci beaucoup...voilà la suite!! A la prochaine review!  
  
Meline Snape: Salut toi! Marci marci...tu me flattes...eh oui, rapide le chapitre, hein? J'ai eu un coup d'inspiration!!! en tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes idées de la dernière fois, elles m'ont beaucoup aidé pour les chapitres suivants! Et pour la petite erreur que tu as déniché...hum...je plaide coupable...c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié...en fait dans mon esprit (si étroit soit-il) l'épouvantard allait tout le temps prendre l'aspect du détraqueur...ok, je me suis plantée...pô grave! Bizz et à la prochaine review!!!!  
  
Petits chanceux, maintenant, vous pourrez lire dans les pensées de tout le monde!  
  
pensées de Harryconscience de Harry pensées de Ron conscience de Ron pensées de Hermione /conscience de Hermione/ #pensées de Sirius# /conscience de Sirius/ °pensées de Severus° /conscience de Severus/  
  
-Bonsoir Professeur Black.  
  
-Bonsoir Maya...entrez donc, je vous en prie...  
  
-Merci Monsieur...  
  
La jeune fille blonde entra donc dans le salon de Sirius Black. #Niéhéhé enfin...alors...par où je commence?...#.  
  
-Suivez-moi, Maya, l'épouvantard se trouve dans le placard au fond de la pièce.  
  
Sirius emmena donc Maya en face de l'armoire dans laquelle il avait eu la joyeuse idée de mettre un épouvantard...(voui, au départ il voulait le mettre dans l'armoire de sa chambre, mais sa conscience l'en a dissuadé...faut pas la brusquer non plus la ptite Maya...).  
  
-Bien. Vous vous souvenez du sort?  
  
-Eh bien...Spero Patronum, je crois...  
  
-Oui, bien. Alors, vous allez tenir votre baguette fermement. Non, attendez, pas comme ça.  
  
Sirius passa derrière elle, en profitant pour souffler doucement sur son cou, et pris son bras délicatement.  
  
-Tenez-la comme ça, voilà, très bien...Maintenant concentrez-vous sur un souvenir heureux. Faites le vide dans votre tête...trouvez un souvenir fort, puissant...détendez-vous Maya...  
  
Sirius entreprit donc de lui masser délicatement les épaules. Il la sentit alors frissonner quand ses mains entrèrent en contact avec sa peau. #Je te tiens Maya Raven...tu vas être à moi..#/ Hey, Siri, t'y vas pas un peu fort là.../ #Meuuuuu non voyons...elle ne saura résister à mon charme légendaire...# /Ben tiens.../# Oserais-tu mettre mon pouvoir de séduction et mon charme en doute, conscience?#/ Meuuuuuuu non voyons...tu es irrésistible!/# Je sais#. #Mmmm elle a la peau douce...et se parfum fruité...et ses cheveux...et ses jambes...arrrrrgggh!! Je vais pas tenir!!!!#  
  
-Vous avez un souvenir heureux Maya?  
  
-Oui, oui je crois.  
  
-Bien...Maintenant pensez à ce qu'il vous fait le plus peur et trouvez un moyen de le tourner en dérision...  
  
-Oui...c'est bon... -Bien...Laissez votre souvenir heureux vous envahir complètement...tenez fermement votre baguette...Attention, je fais sortir l'épouvantard.  
  
D'un coup de baguette, Sirius ouvrit l'armoire, d'où sortit...(attention suspens)...ce cher Maître des Potions. #Quoi?? Cette fille a peur de Rogue?? Il doit être vraiment horrible avec ses élèves! #. Puis, en moins de deux, Severus se retrouva affublé de deux longues tresses blondes, un chapeau vert avec une plume sur la tête, une jupe plissée accompagnée de collants blancs et de magnifiques sabots,(1) et ce cher Severus se mit à...chanter?  
  
-Yoooooolalahihouuuuuuu!!!!!  
  
La réaction de notre cher et tendre Sirius ne se fit pas attendre.  
  
-Bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa!!!!!  
  
Il fut bientôt suivi par Maya, et mirent plusieurs minutes à se calmer, étant donné que Sirius riait de plus belle en regardant de nouveau notre Severus blonde. Puis ils se remirent peu à peu.  
  
-Je ne verrais plus jamais le professeur Rogue de la même façon, dit Maya.  
  
-Mouarf...moi non plus...Mais...Rogue est ce qu'il vous fait le plus peur?  
  
Maya rougit.  
  
-Euh...oui...c'est-à-dire que...je suis vraiment nulle en Potions...Il a tendance à s'acharner sur moi...Il...il me donne des frissons dans le dos...  
  
-Oui, je comprend...Il n'est pas d'une agréable compagnie...Mais surtout s'il vous traite mal, venez m'en parler...je lui ferai payer...  
  
ss-Merci Professeur Black. Mais...vous...vous le connaissez personnellement?  
  
-Oh oui! On était ensemble à Poudlard...Enfin, lui était à Serpentard, bien évidemment.  
  
-Et...vous ne vous aimiez pas trop?  
  
-Effectivement, oui. Dire qu'on ne s'aimait pas est un euphémisme. On se hait cordialement je crois. Et ce depuis notre première année à Poudlard.  
  
-Et...et vous l'avez appelé Servilo, non? Le soir où vous êtes arrivé...  
  
-Oh...oui, un vieux surnom...parmi d'autres...  
  
Sirius eut un sourire.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Tiens...une mouche...°Potter a toujours eu cette cicatrice sur son front??° Rogue a une fourche sur un de ses cheveux... Bizarre...Ron observe les cheveux de Sev...  
  
Nos quatre chers amis étaient assis dans le salon de Rogue. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient repris une conversation normale, c'est-à-dire sans parler de la relation de Hermione avec Rogue, mais, Severus, en bon trouble-fête qu'il est, est arrivé en pleine conversation et a jeté un gros froid. Du coup, ni Ron ni Harry ne tournaient la tête vers le couple assis côte à côte, pour la simple raison que Severus avait sa main posée sur la cuisse d'Hermione, et cette vision donnait une envie de vomir à Ron et une envie d'exploser de rire à Harry. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer son parrain en train de baver sur le tapis, mort de rire. D'ailleurs...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-Bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa!!!  
  
-Non?????? C'est pas vrai??  
  
-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!! Bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahaha!!  
  
Résumons la scène. Nous avons un Sirius Black mort de rire en train de baver sur son beau tapis, et une Maya Raven pas mieux, mais elle, au moins, a eu la décence de rester assise sur le canapé. Mais pourquoi sont-ils dans cet état-là me direz vous? Ont-ils bus? Non, bien sûr que non. Vous êtes bien placés pour savoir que Sirius Black n'a pas besoin d'alcool pour être mort de rire. En réalité, Sirius a entreprit de raconter quelques anecdotes des Maraudeurs à son élève, surtout les mauvais coups faits à ce cher Servilo. Comme l'épisode que vous connaissez tous, où James Potter et Sirius ont soulevé Severus dans les airs en cinquième année...Comme à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait ces souvenirs, Sirius pleurait de rire, comme s'il y était. Il en oubliait presque qu'il devait draguer Maya. J'ai bien dit presque. Une fois calmé (ce qui prit plusieurs minutes), Sirius retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté de Maya.  
  
-Bien, changeons de sujet...vous avez fait des progrès Maya, c'est indéniable. Seulement, il faut encore un peu d'exercice. Pourriez-vous revenir un soir? Disons...eh bien, mercredi prochain...à la même heure?  
  
-D'accord, avec plaisir Professeur Black...  
  
Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers la porte, accompagnée de Sirius.  
  
-J'ai passé une bonne soirée Professeur.  
  
-Moi aussi, Maya, moi aussi, dit-il dans un murmure, s'approchant du visage de Maya.  
  
Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.  
  
-Bonne nuit Maya.  
  
-Bonne nuit Professeur...dit la jeune fille, les joues roses.  
  
Sirius referma la porte derrière son élève. Puis, il sauta dans tous les sens.  
  
-Lalalalalalalalalalala!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
#Elle est à moi!!!!!!!!#/ Hey, Siri, t'y a pas été un peu fort, là? L'embrasser comme ça.../ #Meuuuuuu non voyons...Et puis, ça lui a pas déplu...Maya tu es à moi mardi prochain!!! Mwaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahaha! #  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-Hum...je crois qu'on va aller voir Sirius...on dormira chez lui...dit Harry au bout d'une demi-heure de silence complet.  
  
-Oui, tu as raison, Harry, allons voir Sirius...dit Ron en se levant précipitamment de son fauteuil. Bonne nuit! Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du couple, enfin, surtout à Hermione.  
  
-Mais...commença Hermione.  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ron et Harry avaient refermé la porte derrière eux.  
  
-J'ai cru que j'allais mourir si je restais une seconde de plus là-dedans! Dit Harry en sortant.  
  
-Ouais, c'est répugnant quand même! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit à Hermione??  
  
-Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu tomber amoureuse de ce type!! Yeurk!  
  
-J'espère au moins que Sirius n'aura pas gardé la fille trop longtemps...autrement on va encore se faire virer...  
  
-Bah, on a qu'à aller à la Salle sur Demande. On pourra bien y passer la nuit...  
  
-T'as raison, allons-y.  
  
Sur ce, Ron et Harry se dirigèrent donc vers la salle dans laquelle ils avaient été si souvent, notamment pour donner des cours de DCFM secrets. Pauvre Ron, ça doit être dur pour lui...Je savais qu'il aurait dû le dire à Hermione! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve??? Et...Par Merlin pourquoi j'ai pas écouté Harry?? J'aurai dû lui dire il y a longtemps! Maintenant, c'est trop tard! Je me la suis fait piqué par mon ancien prof de Potions!! Je pourrais jamais la récupérer! A moins que...  
  
Voilà voilà...fin du chapitre!!!!!! Au prochain: petit déjeuner entre amis....mouarf! je sens que ça me plaire d'écrire ça...  
  
A bientôt et surtout, n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas: REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!  
  
(1) Oui, je sais, ça a un air de déjà vu...mais j'ai revu le film 3 aujourd'hui et en voyant un superbe Rogue affublé des vêtements de la grand- mère de Neville, j'ai pô put résisté...et le Lupin mort de rire m'a donné l'idée d'un Sirius mort de rire (quoique Sirius est toujours mort de rire dans cette fic...) 


	13. chapitre 13

Amis du jour, Bonjour!  
  
Me voici me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Au programme aujourd'hui, comme annoncé, ptit déj' entre amis...mouarf! Je ne suis pas spécialement contente de moi pour ce chapitre...j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas trop en tous cas...  
  
Et pour le chapitre d'avant, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de confondre Spero Patronum (d'ailleurs dans le film ils disent Expecto Patronum...comme en anglais...bref, je m'égare) et Riddikulus....j'ai de sérieux troubles psychologiques...en tous cas, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer...  
  
Réponses aux Reviews!!  
  
Minerve: Salut à toi! Vi, je sais, va savoir pourquoi j'ai mis Spero Patronum! C'est riddikulus, j'en ai bien conscience... pauvre de moi...bref, voici la scène du ptit déj, en espèrant ne pas te décevoir!! Bizzzz!!  
  
Edwige: Salut! Euh...j'crois qu'y a eu un léger problème avec ta review...à moins que la seule chose que tu voulais écrire c'était "Salut! T " mais ça m'étonnerai légèrement...en tous cas, c'est l'intention qui compte! Bizzz!  
  
Lome: Salut toi!!!! Oh la la tu sais que je t'adore!! C'est vraiment très très gentil ce que tu m'écris!!! Merci beaucoup!!!! Et pis, ze suis d'accord, Ron avait qu'à se bouger avant, mais quand même, j'ai pô pu résister...Et pis c'est vrai que Sirius a été un peu rapide avec Maya, mais peut-être qu'elle ne se laissera pas faire...Aha! Suspens!!!! Malheureusement, tu ne pourras pas ériger une statue en mon honneur... je n'ai pas updater aussi vite que le dernier...lol...Encore merci beaucoup et à la prochaine!!! Bizzzzzz!!  
  
Alexandra Rogue: Salut!! Vi, je sais, je suis cruelle, et fière de l'être! mwahahahahaha (rire sadique) Hum...Salazar Serpentard s'est réincarner en moi! En tous cas merci beaucoup et à plus!! Bizzz!  
  
Kloona: Salut toua!! Rooooo la la ce que c'est gentil tout ce que tu me dis là!!! Tu vas me faire rougir si ça continue lol! Mais au moins, quand je lis ta review, ça me met de bonne humeur pour le reste de la journée! C'est vrai que Sirius est un prof et qu'il a embrassé son élève...Pourquoi j'ai pas des profs comme ça moua?????? Pourquoi ils sont tous petits chauves et vieux???? Pourquoi tant de haine????? Hum...je me reprend...Encore merci pour toutes les gentillesses que tu m'as mis...bizzzzzzz!!!!!  
  
Izzy: Salut! Merci Merci...Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas faire les consciences de tout le monde...c'est juste de temps en temps pour savoir ce qu'ils pensent...et pis je me consacre entièrement à ma conscience préférée: celle de mon Sevichounet!!!!! En tous cas merci pour ta review et à bientôt!! Bizzzzzz!!!  
  
Meline Snape: Salut toi! Alors alors, déjà, je plaide coupable pour l'histoire du Spero Patronum, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête quand j'ai écris ça...je sais bien que c'est Riddikulus pourtant...c'est aussi valable pour le souvenir heureux...ok...C'est vrai que la scène de froid entre Sev, Harry et Ron je l'imaginerai comme ça si ça devait se passer...Et je pense bien que Maya sera plus dure à avoir que ne le pense ce cher Sirius...suspens...Bizzzz!  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
Severus ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans son lit, et dans ses bras était endormie sa belle Hermione. ° Elle a l'air si paisible...°/ Sev bon sang!!! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas penser si tôt le matin!! Tu m'as réveillé!/° Oh...je suis réellement navré chère conscience...°/ Sevie, ne serait-ce pas une pointe de sarcasme que j'entend dans ta voix?/ ° Réfléchis conscience, moi, sarcastique? Non mais quelle idée!°/ Ouais, t'as raison, désolé...HEY! Mais tu te fous de moi, là!/° Nooooooooon? Moua? Jamais je n'oserais voyons...°/ C'est ça, à d'autres! Bon, laisse-moi dormir encore un peu maintenant, Môssieur le Sarcastique/  
  
-Sev?  
  
-Bonjour Mione...  
  
-Bonjour...à quoi tu penses?  
  
-Je pense que tu ne pas toujours pas embrassé...  
  
Hermione embrassa alors tendrement Severus, qui la serra doucement dans ses bras.  
  
-On ferait peut-être mieux de se lever, si on veut pas être en retard en cours...dit Hermione.  
  
-Tu as raison ma belle, allons-y.  
  
Ils se levèrent tous les deux paresseusement du lit et se dirigèrent dans la salle de bain.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Pendant ce temps, Ron et Harry étaient dans la salle sur demande, allongés dans leurs lits. Ron n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, remuant sans cesse l'image de la main de Rogue sur la cuisse de sa Hermione. Oui, sa Hermione, il comptait bien la récupérer (n/a: euh...tu l'as jamais eu mon gars...). Harry, lui, s'y était fait. Après tout, si elle est heureuse...même avec Rogue....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Sirius, lui, s'était réveillé de bonne heure et il chantonnait dans la salle de bain, sous la douche. Il avait dans la tête l'image de Maya.  
  
-Maïa hiiii Maïa Houuuu Maïa haha... (n/a: désolée...j'ai pô pu résister...)  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Severus et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, main dans la main. Ils se séparèrent en entrant dans la salle. Ils s'assirent à la table professorale, bientôt rejoins par Ron et Harry.  
  
-Bonjour Mione, bonjour Professeur, dit Harry.  
  
-Bonjour Harry, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Potter, je ne suis plus votre professeur.  
  
-Je le sais, mais je ne me sens pas prêt à vous appeler Severus, encore, dit Harry avec un léger sourire.  
  
-Bonjour Ron! Lança joyeusement Hermione.  
  
-Bjour...répondit mollement le rouquin en se servant de céréales.  
  
Hermione lança un regard à Harry qui haussa les épaules.  
  
°Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je prendrai mon petit déjeuner avec deux abrutis pareils...°/ Sev, si on t'avais dit qu'un jour tu tomberai amoureux d'Hermione, tu l'aurais cru?/° Un point pour toi la conscience°  
  
La conversation ne fut pas bien animée jusqu'à ce que...  
  
-AMIS DU JOUR, BONJOUR!!!!!!  
  
°Ben tiens, manquait plus que lui°/ Cool, on va s'marrer/  
  
-Black, tu ne pourrais pas parler moins fort?  
  
-Non, cher Servilo...  
  
Tous les élèves avaient tourné la tête en entendant la voix de leur professeur de Défense. Sirius repéra Maya et lui lança un discret clin d'œil. Puis il s'assit entre Harry et Hermione.  
  
-Alors, bien dormi?  
  
-Oui, j'ai passé une très bonne nuit...dit Hermione.  
  
-Mione, je t'en supplie, ne dis pas ça...je vais avoir des images plein la tête...yeurk! Dit Sirius.  
  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Sirius se servit abondamment de céréales et de jus de citrouille. Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Sirius mangeait. Il observait Severus. Il murmura quelque chose puis recommença à manger.  
  
-Alors Harry, on a pas eu le temps de discuter hier soir...dit Sirius.  
  
-Parce que tu nous a foutu dehors, Sirius, dit Harry.  
  
-J'avais des trucs à régler...  
  
-Et tu les as bien régler?  
  
-Excessivement bien! Dit Sirius avec un grand sourire.  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Son parrain ne grandira jamais.  
  
-Et alors Harry...tu as réussi à conquérir le cœur d'une jeune fille? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
Harry parut gêné.  
  
-Eh bien...je...  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Servilo, tu vois pas qu'on discute, crie pô comme ça...  
  
-PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN!  
  
Cette fois ce n'était pas Severus qui avait hurlé, mais Hermione.  
  
-SIRIUS BLACK REMET LE DANS SON ETAT NORMAL IMMEDIATEMENT!!!!! Cria-t-elle.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'y suis pour quelque chose? Demanda Sirius d'un air innocent.  
  
-SIRIUS!!!!!!!  
  
-Bon, mais...ça lui va bien je trouve...il est même mieux comme ça.  
  
Severus lança alors un regard plein de haine et lançant des Avada Kedavra à Sirius. En le voyant, Harry et Ron, eh bien...  
  
-Bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!  
  
Ils furent d'ailleurs suivit par toute la Grande Salle, les professeurs aillant eux-mêmes du mal à se retenir. Sirius, lui non plus, ne put pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, bien entendu. Seule Hermione (et Severus) ne riait pas, mais alors pas du tout.  
  
-SIRIUS BLACK DEPECHE TOI DE LUI RENDRE SON APPARENCE NORMALE!!!!!  
  
-Parce que tu trouves son apparence normale, toi, d'habitude?  
  
-SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
-SIRIUS!!!!!!!  
  
-Désolé Mione...mouarf...mais je...hihihihihihi....ne peux pas....lui rendre son apparence normale....bouaaaaaaaaaaaahahahaha!!!!! En fait, ça va...s'estomper d'ici...trois heures....bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!  
  
-TROIS HEURES?????????????  
  
Hermione emmena vite Severus en dehors de la Grande Salle. Tout le monde se calma, puis, Sirius croisa le regard de Harry.  
  
-Bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahhahahahahahaha! !!!!!!  
  
Fin du chapitre!!!!!!  
  
Rageant, hein? Niéhéhé...z'aurez la suite bientôt...qu'est-il arrivé à notre cher Severus????? La suite dans le prochain épisode...  
  
Et, comme toujours: REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bizzzzzzz  
  
Mademoiselle Black. 


	14. chapitre 14

Amis du jour, bonjour!!! (comme dirai Sirius...)  
  
Me revoilà!!! Je sais, j'ai pris du retard... je suis navrée... mais quand y'a pas d'inspiration...que voulez-vous... et pis la conscience de Sevichou était partie en vacances... je ne pouvait pas écrire un chap sans elle, quand même!! Qui a dit "Ouuuu la sale excuse" ???? regard noir Bon, bon... ça va... Bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre!!!!!  
  
Mais, tout d'abord.... Réponses aux reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kloona: Ah si! Je peux finir comme ça! Lol...Pouvoir quand tu nous tiens! En tous cas merci encore pour les compliments! Je suis bien contente que Sirius te fasse rire...héhé, c'est le but de la manœuvre logiquement...Aha! Mais qu'est-ce qu'a murmuré Sirius? Suspens...Tu as raison, il sait mettre de l'ambiance, celui-là! Mouarf, il doit être drôle dans les fêtes, lui...Tant mieux si ma fic te met de bonne humeur toute la journée parce que tes reviews ont le même effet sur moi!!! C'est vrai qu'on devrait créer une association pour défendre Sevichou...pauvre petit...bref, Bizzzzz!!! Et à bientôt!  
  
Spaz: Vi, je sais, mais j'aime le suspens!!!! Mwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahaha! Bref, contente que ça te plaise, et à la prochaine review! Bizzz!  
  
Izzy: Et oui, ce chapitre était court...mais j'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de m'arrêter là! C'était beaucoup trop tentant...donc, tit chapitre, tite review, tite réponse à la review lol Bizzz!  
  
Edwige: Merci beaucoup et je crois que décidément tout le monde aime la conscience de cher Servilo...remarque la fic aurait beaucoup moins d'intérêt sans la conscience...et sans Sirius...Bref, merci pour la review (complète cette fois lol) et à la prochaine! Bizzz!  
  
Lome: Moua? Une garce? Meuuu non voyons...vi, je sais c'est honteux, c'est diabolique, c'est serpentard...mais c'est tellement bon! Dingue de la conscience de Sev? Hé bé! J'vais p'têt créer un fan-club de la conscience de Sevichou moi...lol. Ron abruti? Rooooo j'irai pas jusque là...bon, peut-être un peu mais il en faut bien un dans la fic...enfin, si on considère que Sirius n'est pas abruti...nan, j'déconne, Sirius est loin d'être abruti il est tout simplement génial! Et je crois bien que Maya va lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, effectivement...mwahahahahahaha...ça lui apprendra à se la péter... Enfin, c'est trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès gentil pour "le rayon de soleil" j't'adooooooooooooooooooooore!!!! Bizzzzzz!!!!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Sirius et Harry étaient toujours au même point, c'est-à-dire à:  
  
-"Bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahhahahahahahahahahahaha!!!"  
  
D'ailleurs, toute la Grande Salle était dans le même état, même le professeur McGonagall d'habitude si sérieuse, avait du mal à ne pas rire à gorge déployée. Dumbledore avait une leur d'amusement dans le regard en regardant Sirius. Décidément, Sirius n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis ses années à Poudlard. Albus se leva et le silence se fit petit à petit.  
  
-"Bonjour à tous. Dès que Mr Black se sera calmé, peut-être pourrons-nous accueillir notre nouveau professeur" dit-il en regardant Sirius qui se calma aussitôt.  
  
-"Un nouveau professeur? Il n'y a pas de poste vacant pourtant..." murmura Sirius à Harry et Ron.  
  
Comme s'il avait entendu Sirius, Dumbledore reprit la parole.  
  
-"Un nouveau poste a été créé. Tous les élèves ayant atteint ou dépassé la troisième année devront obligatoirement y assister. Il s'agit d'un cours de Duel"  
  
Des chuchotements approbateurs et enthousiastes s'élevèrent dans la salle, mêlés aux murmures déçus et indignés des plus jeunes élèves.  
  
-"Avec un peu de chance, sera une jeune femme..." murmura Sirius à Harry.  
  
-"Tu as déjà oublié ton élève?" demanda son filleul avec un sourire.  
  
-"Non, non, mais... je ne dirai pas non à une femme plus mûre..."  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Son parrain était impossible. Dumbledore leva la main pour inciter au silence.  
  
-"Veuillez accueillir le professeur Lupin"  
  
Un homme âgé d'environ quarante ans entra donc dans la salle. Il avait des cheveux châtains clairs agrémentés de fines mèches grises, des yeux dorés sous lesquels on pouvait voir des cernes. Remus Lupin avait l'air fatigué. Peut-être parce que la lune était pleine la veille au soir. Il s'avança vers la table des professeurs, en lançant un clin d'œil à Sirius (qui avait la bouche grande ouverte). Il serra la main à Dumbledore, adressa un sourire bienveillant aux élèves qui l'applaudissaient et alla s'asseoir à côté de Sirius, à la place d'Hermione.  
  
-"Bonjour Sirius" dit Remus avec un sourire.  
  
-"Tu...pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit????" dit Sirius.  
  
-"Eh bien, histoire de te faire une petite surprise..." dit Lupin "Au fait, bonjour Harry, bonjour Ron"  
  
-"Bonjour Remus! Je croyais que tu devais arriver juste demain?" dit Harry.  
  
-"Oui, mais..." commença Remus.  
  
-"Hey! Tu savais que Remus venait et tu ne m'as rien dit?!" s'exclama Sirius.  
  
-"Oui!" dit Harry avec un grand sourire.  
  
-"C'est pas juste, nous on a pas eu de cours de duel... sauf si on compte le club de duel de deuxième année... mais c'était avec Lockhart, alors ça ne compte pas..." bougonna Ron.  
  
-"C'est vrai ça, en plus ça nous aurait été utile contre Voldemort" renchérit Harry.  
  
Ron frissonna en entendant ce nom. Même trois ans après qu'il ait été vaincu définitivement, le rouquin ne pouvait toujours pas entendre ce nom sans frissonner.  
  
-"Hey! Mais tu n'es pas une femme Remus!" s'écria soudain Sirius.  
  
Remus leva un sourcil qui disait clairement qu'il s'inquiétait de la santé mentale de son meilleur ami.  
  
-"Tu as mis du temps à t'en apercevoir Patmol..." dit Remus avec un léger sourire "Mais le fait que tu me prenais pour une femme toutes ces années expliquent bien des le fait que je t'avais retrouvé dans ma salle de bain alors que je prenais ma douche en septième année..."  
  
-"Je ne savais pas que c'était toi!!" s'écria Sirius "James m'avait dit que c'était Mélinda Faren!"  
  
Remus lui lança un regard amusé, tandis que Ron et Harry s'étouffaient avec leur porridge.  
  
-"Tu as épié Remus sous la douche?!" dit Harry après avoir déglutit.  
  
-"J'étais persuadé que c'était Mélinda Faren! J'avais fais confiance à James!"  
  
-"Et la silhouette de Remus dans la douche ne t'a pas mis la puce à l'oreille?" demanda Harry.  
  
-"Oh ça suffit maintenant!" dit Sirius.  
  
-"C'est bon Patmol, c'est bon. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire en disant "tu n'es pas une femme" "? demanda Remus.  
  
-"J'espérais que le nouveau professeur soit une jeune et jolie femme..."  
  
-"Sur ce coup-là, c'est loupé" dit Remus avec un sourire.  
  
-"Bah, de toutes façons, regarde-les toutes, elles bavent en me regardant" dit Sirius.  
  
-"Désolé de te contredire, cher ami, mais ce n'est pas toi qu'elles observent. C'est Harry"  
  
Harry rougit alors violemment, mais se reprit rapidement.  
  
-"Je ne pense pas, Remus, je crois plutôt que c'est toi, que les filles regardent..."  
  
Remus rougit alors légèrement. Puis, ils se regardèrent tous et éclatèrent de rire.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
/Bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha/ °Tu veux pas la fermer un peu??° /Désolé Sev...Désobouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahaha!!/ °LA FERME!!°/ Bon...bon...t'es pô drôle... moi je trouve ça plutôt marrant.../ °C'est bien ça le problème...tu es MA conscience, non? Tu es censée me soutenir, pas te foutre de ma gueule...° /J'y suis pour rien si il est hilarant Black!!/ °Hilarant? Hilarant? Tu le trouves hilarant toi? Moi je le trouve gamin, crétin, mentalement arriéré...° /C'est bien pour ça qu'il est marrant...héhéhé...bon, tu dois pas aller en cours, toi?/ °Tu crois sérieusement que je vais aller faire cours dans cet état-là?!° /Pour une fois, tes élèves pourraient se marrer pendant un de tes cours.../ °Tu voudrais insinuer que mes cours sont...° /Mortellement ennuyeux, et terrorisant pour tous tes élèves, sauf peut-être pour tes potes verts et argents.../ °Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi? Que je les fasse rire? Et si je ne les terrorisais pas, ils me manqueraient de respect...° /Si tu souriais de temps en temps...je veux dire un vrai sourire, pas une de tes grimaces méprisantes ou je ne sais quoi... tu n'as qu'à penser à une blague.../ °Je ne connais pas de blague...° /Attend, ton pote Mal.../ °LA FERME!!!!!!!° /Même pô drôle.../ °Je sais°  
  
Severus Rogue, en pleine conversation avec sa chère et tendre( non pas Hermione, sa conscience), se trouvait dans ses appartements, seul. Il avait demandé à Hermione de faire cours à sa place ce matin, ne voulant pas se montrer ainsi devant ses élèves, même s'ils l'avaient déjà vu... ce serait beaucoup trop humiliant. Il se leva et alla dans sa salle de bain. Il se regarda dans la glace.  
  
/Bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!/ ° ah non! Ça suffit maintenant!!!° /Hey, n'empêche que tu dois bien avoué qu'il a bien réussi son sort le chti Black.../ °Et alors?!°  
  
Severus sortit sa baguette et prononça plein de sorts, tous aussi inutiles que les uns que les autres. Ces fichues pustules ne partaient pas. Encore, si c'étaient de simples pustules, mais non, bien sûr, vous connaissez notre Sirius. Les pustules variaient du rose au violet toutes les deux secondes. Ce qui se mariait extrêmement bien à la couleur verte de la peau de Sev. Mais, comme Sirius n'y était pas aller de main morte sur son sort, Rogue se retrouvait également avec les mains palmées. Allez savoir où Sirius est allé chercher ce sort. Ça doit certainement remonter au temps des Maraudeurs.  
  
Severus abandonna ses essais au bout de dix longues minutes, et alla s'effondrer sur son lit.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-"Tu as manqué un beau spectacle Remus!" dit Harry.  
  
Remus, Sirius et Harry marchaient dans les couloirs de l'école. Ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de classe de Remus.  
  
-"Pourquoi?" demanda Moony.  
  
-"Eh bien, Rogue s'est retrouvé vert avec des pustules clignotantes roses et violettes, sans oublier ses mains palmées" dit Harry en riant.  
  
-"Sirius! tu n'as quand même pas fait ça?"  
  
-"Hey! Qui te dis que c'est moi qui ai fait ça?" demanda Patmol, indigné.  
  
-"Sirius, je ne suis pas stupide, et j'ai encore toute ma mémoire. Si je ne me trompe, c'est toi qui a inventé ce sort en sixième année"  
  
-"Bon, ok, je plaide coupable"  
  
-"Tu n'as pas honte Sirius? Tu as presque quarante ans et tu te comportes comme un ado de seize ans!"  
  
-"Je suis sûr que tu l'aurai fait aussi!"  
  
-"Il n'y a aucune raison de lui refaire subir ça !" dit Remus.  
  
-"Oh que si il y a une raison! Tu oublies que...Ah non!! Tu n'es pas au courant!!"  
  
-"Au courant de quoi?" demanda Lupin, impatient.  
  
-"Eh bien... notre cher Servilo s'est trouvé une petite amie..."  
  
Remus eu du mal à cacher sa surprise.  
  
-"Et...je veux dire...elle est...normale?"  
  
-"Oui, c'est bien ça le problème..." dit Sirius.  
  
-"On la connaît peut-être?"  
  
-"Hum...plus que tu ne le crois..."  
  
-"Bon, accouche Patmol!"  
  
-"Ok, ok... Servilo sort avec...avec...Hermione"  
  
Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, mais Sirius ne put se retenir plus longtemps.  
  
-"Bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!"  
  
Bah oui, il ne s'y est toujours pas habitué le pauvre petit... Il fut bientôt rejoint par Remus, et Harry les regarda comme s'ils étaient des fous échappés d'un asile.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Et voilà!!!!! Fin du Chapitre 14!!! J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu. Ma hantise c'est de vous décevoir mes lecteurs et revieweurs adorés... donc, dites-moi tout en cliquant sur le bouton "Go" en bas de l'écran... en d'autres termes, laissez-moi une review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
J'essayerai de vous mettre le prochain chapitre (pas encore commencé...) avant que je ne parte pendant quatre longues semaines sans ordinateur... eeeeeeeh oui! Mais j'aurai du temps pour écrire d'autres chapitres comme ça! Donc je pars le 23 juillet et je ne reviendrai que le 22 août...  
  
Allez, bizzzzzzzzz à tous!!  
  
Ma pétroleuse fait yeah!!! (désolée...j'adore cette chanson...)  
  
Mademoiselle Black (qui attend vos reviews avec impatience!) 


	15. chapitre 15

Amis du jour, Bonjour!  
  
Z'avez de la chance que j'ai pu écrire ce chapitre avant que je ne parte en vacances...mais vous n'aurez la suite que dans quatre ! Lol... Et pour la peine, je vais essayer de ne pas faire une fin atroce à suspens, j'ai bien dit essayer =D... Allez, trêve de bla-bla, voici les réponses aux reviews!!!  
  
RebecaSirkis: Merci beaucoup!!! Je suis toujours ravie de voir de nouveaux lecteurs! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et que ça te fasse rire (c'est le but). Ton frère te prend pour une folle? Ne t'en fais, le mien aussi... moi c'est pire, j'écris tous ces trucs...héhéhé...et merci pour l'idée de faire venir Ginny à Poudlard...je vais exploiter ça...je suis toujours à la recherche de nouvelles idées...merci! Si tu as d'autres idées...:D J'espère que la suite te plaira autant!! Bizzzz!!  
  
Namie Cassy: Merci!! C'est gentil! Je suis ravie de voir que ma fic est si drôle! C'est vrai, je m'en aperçoit pas spécialement quand j'écrit... ou alors je suis pliée en deux et je me dis que ces trucs là ne peuvent faire rire que moi Comme la conscience de Sev par exemple... je vais tenter de faire un lemon dans un des prochains chapitres, mais je te promet vraiment rien du tout, je ne suis pas habituée à en écrire... mais vraiment pas du tout... je serai ravie de faire intervenir cette chère conscience dans l'action (mouarf!)...Euh...tu veux pas écrire le lemon par hasard? Je serai vraiment contente d'en mettre un mais je serai sûrement incapable d'en écrire un... dis-moi si tu peux le faire...Bizzzzz!!!  
  
Roxanne de Bormelia: Merci Beaucoup Beaucoup Beaucoup!!! Tu as raison, j'aurai payé cher pour voir la tête de Sevichou dans cet état...Sirius a beaucoup d'imagination...héhé...Ravie que ça te plaise, et à la prochaine review!!! Bizzzzzz!!  
  
Edwige: Merci! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!!  
  
Lucida: Merci, c'est gentil... c'est vrai qu'on a pas l'habitude d'avoir un Sirius attardé mental une conscience loufoque dans une fic...héhé...Bizzzzzzzzzz!!!  
  
Minerve: héhé...la conscience de Severus adore se foutre de lui...que veux-tu? Bref, je te souhaites de bonnes vacances à toi aussi. Bizzzz!  
  
Mirrabella: Merci! Je suis toujours ravie d'accueillir de nouvelles revieweuses! Contente que ça te plaise! Le rôle de gamin attardé colle parfaitement bien à Sirius, je trouve...Et, ah! La conscience de Sev! Tout le monde l'aime celle-là! Allez, bizzzzzz!  
  
Sybille: ça, c'est de la review! Si si, vraiment. Lol... c'est l'intention qui compte. Bizzz!  
  
U.S. Hermy: Mais dis-moi, tu suis toutes mes fics toi non? Tant mieux! Mais euh, mes persos sont pô drogués d'abord...hum...juste Sirius mais chut, faut pas dire. Bizzzzzzz!  
  
Kelkun: héhé, ça c'est du pseudo! Merci beaucoup!! Bizzzzzz!!  
  
Selene-Helix-Crystal: hey, j'adore ton pseudo, il est super joli! En tout cas merci beaucoup! Et ne t'en fais si tout le monde te prend pour une folle...imagine moi, tout le monde me croit tarée, c'est moi qui écrit tous ces trucs. Je suis bien contente de t'avoir fait aimé le couple Severus/ Hermione! Ils sont adorables ensemble! Allez, bizzzzzzzz!!!  
  
Jwulee: Merci beaucoup!! Je sais, cette histoire est débile, d'où son intérêt...héhé...et ne t'en fais pas, tout le monde ici a une place de réservée à l'asile, moi la première. Bizzzzzz!  
  
Une fois la crise de rire passée, (si, si, rappelez-vous le bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahaha), Remus reprit son sérieux.  
  
-"Non, allez, Servilo...euh, je veux dire, Rogue, s'est vraiment trouvé une petite amie?" demanda-t-il.  
  
-"On vient de te le dire, Moony, il sort avec Mione" dit Sirius.  
  
-"Oh je t'en prie, Hermione n'est ni stupide, ni aveugle, ni sourde. Elle connaît bien Rogue"  
  
-"Même un peu trop..." dit Harry.  
  
-"Remus, je te jure que c'est pas des blagues. Servilo sort vraiment avec Mione!" s'exclama Sirius.  
  
-"Prend-moi pour un crétin, je te dirai rien, Patmol"  
  
-"Par Merlin Remus! Puisque je te le dit!"  
  
-"Je demande à voir..."  
  
-"Tu veux vraiment faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits? Parce que crois- moi, c'est choquant. Tu as de quoi être traumatisé à vie" dit Sirius.  
  
-"Sirius, je suis déjà traumatisé à vie. Je te rappelle que je t'ai trouvé en train d'embrasser Kate Adams en sixième année"  
  
-"Oh! Ne ramène pas ça sur le tapis, Moony! C'est elle qui s'était jetée sur moi!"  
  
Harry lança un regard interrogateur à Remus.  
  
-"Kate Adams était la fille la plus..."  
  
-"Laide" finit Sirius.  
  
-"Oui, et s'il n'y avait que ça... elle était un peu folle aussi. Et elle avait jeté son dévolu sur Sirius pendant toute la scolarité à Poudlard"  
  
-"Yeurk" résuma Sirius avec une grimace "Ah, voilà Remus, ta classe est là" ajouta-t-il.  
  
-"Bien, bonne journée" dit Remus en entrant dans sa salle.  
  
-"Bonne journée"  
  
Sirius rentra à son tour dans sa salle de classe située à côté, alors que Harry remontait dans l'appartement de Sirius. Quand il y entra, il vit Ron, plongé dans un livre (ce qui révélait du miracle), avec tout autour de lui toutes sortes de fioles, et un chaudron d'où sortait une épaisse fumée argentée. Ron avait l'air extrêmement concentré.  
  
-"Ron? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?" demanda Harry.  
  
-"Potion" marmonna le rouquin.  
  
-"Quoi? Mais, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu fais une potion?"  
  
-"Parce que"  
  
-"Je n'aurai pas pu rêver mieux comme explication, merci Ron. Tu fais une potion de quoi?"  
  
-"..."  
  
Harry, ne recevant aucune réponse de son ami, s'approcha de lui et lu le livre par-dessus son épaule.  
  
-"Aaaaaargh!! Mais tu es fou! Pourquoi tu fais ça?"  
  
-"Ben, pour Hermione"  
  
-"Mais...mais...tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça! C'est pas...enfin Ron!"  
  
-"Quoi? Ce n'est pas interdit que je sache..."  
  
-"Non, ce n'est pas interdit, mais bon... ça ne se fait pas!"  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
-"Miss Raven, restez ici"  
  
Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal venait de se terminer pour les septièmes années de Serdaigle.  
  
-"Oui professeur Black?"  
  
-"Que diriez-vous de venir boire quelque chose avec moi, ce soir, aux Trois Balais?"  
  
-"Oh, ce serait avec plaisir professeur Black, mais je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de l'école..."  
  
-"Ne vous en faites pas, Maya, venez avec moi, ne vous occupez pas du règlement"  
  
-"Bien Professeur, c'est d'accord"  
  
-"Excellent, venez à mon appartement ce soir à 20h"  
  
-"Entendu Professeur, bonne journée"  
  
-"Bonne journée Maya, à ce soir" dit Sirius en étalant son sourire Colgate.  
  
Ce cher Sirius était très heureux, tout comme un autre homme ayant surpris leur conversation. °Mouaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahaha je le tiens ce crétin! Avec ça, je peux le faire renvoyer!°/ Ah non! Déconne pas Sev, ce serait vraiment sadiquement méchant/° ça tombe bien, c'est que je suis, sadiquement méchant, niéhéhé°/ Non, mais, Sev, sois raisonnable.../° Oh que non...je vais aller voir le vieux croulant et tout lui dire°/ Depuis quand t'es une balance Sev?/° Ah non, moi je suis gémeaux°/ Oh mais non, pas ça sombre idiot!/° Hey! Tu n'as pas à me traiter d'idiot!°/ Bon, bon, bon, j'ai rien dit. Je vais reformuler ma question. Depuis quand tu vas cafter chez le dirlo, Sev?/ °Depuis que Sirius Black flirte avec une élève et qu'il pourrait être renvoyer d'ici°/ Ok, bonne réponse, mais tu ne devrais pas faire ça.../  
  
-"Tiens, bonjour Severus"  
  
°Qui c'est c'ui là? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!Lup in!!! Par la barbe de Merlin qu'est-ce que le loup-garou fout là?°/ Y m'a l'air plutôt sympa.../° Je te présenterai le calmar géant tu le trouverai sympa toi°/ Non? Y'a un Calmar géant ici?/ ° Oh la ferme!°  
  
-"Lupin" dit froidement Severus "Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?"  
  
-"Je suis ravi de te revoir également Severus. Tu n'es pas au courant?"  
  
-"Au courant de quoi?" demanda impatiemment Severus.  
  
-"Eh bien, je suis de nouveau professeur ici, j'enseigne le Duel" dit Remus de sa voix calme.  
  
-"Je vois..." dit Rogue d'un ton doucereux (comme d'hab).  
  
une ampoule s'allume au-dessus de la tête de Sev Idée!  
  
-"Dis-moi Lupin...tu étais au courant que ton criminel d'ami sortait avec l'une de ses élèves? Hm?"  
  
-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Severus?" demanda Lupin en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Severus eu un rictus.  
  
-"Manifestement, non, tu n'es pas au courant. Ton cher Black sort avec l'une de ses élèves, Miss Maya Raven, de Serdaigle. Ce n'est pas très catholique tout ça..."  
  
/Hey, Sev, déconne pas, il est peut-être bouddhiste Sirius.../° Fais-moi plaisir, conscience°/ Oui Sevichou?/ ° FERME-LA!!°  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Et voili! Hop! Un chapitre de fini, un! Pour la suite, faudra attendre... ah oui... je m'en vais demain, pour ne revenir que le 23 août... mais au moins, j'aurai tout le temps d'écrire de nouveaux chapitres.  
  
Bien, sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances à tous...  
  
Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Mademoiselle Black. 


	16. chapitre 16

Amis du jour, Bonjour! Eh oui, me revoilà! Z'avez passé de bonnes vacances? Eh bien moua voui... Ze vous laisse avec les réponses aux reviews, mais tout d'abord je voudrai dire un grand MERCI à tous mes revieweurs adorés, ou plus exactement à toutes mes revieweuses adorées: J'ai atteint les 100 reviews!!!! MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI et euh...MERCI!!!!

Minerve: Et vi...Lupin ne les croit pas...bizarre lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Bizzzzzzzzzz!

Alexandra Rogue: Et vi, je sais, ce fut long et douloureux d'attendre aussi longtemps lol. Bizzzzz!

Luffynette: Merci pour toutes ces petites reviews sur chaque chapitre! Contente que ça te plaise autant! Bizzz!

Kytice: Tu vois! Tu as réussi à attendre quatre semaines!! Bravo! (applaudissements). Bizzzzzzz!

U.S. Hermy: Tiens tiens! Vous ici?! Tu n'as pas compris ce voulais faire Servilo en parlant à Remus?! Hum...à vrai dire moi non plus. Mais je crois qu'Hermione a une bonne influence sur lui, et il sait qu'en faisant renvoyer Sirius, elle serait très en colère contre lui, alors il préfère peut-être laisser Lupin s'en occuper... Hey, c'est plausible non?Bizzzzzzzz!

Flammifer: Mouarf! Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te fasse autant rire! Je crois que je vais vraiment devoir crée un fan club de la conscience de Sevichou. Bienvenue chez nous! Héhé... En tous cas merci beaucoup pour tous ces gentils compliments, vraiment Merci!!!! J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bizzzzzz!

Kloona: C'est vrai que Rogue n'est pô très très sympathique avec ce cher Sirius... Tsssssss... les rancunes de collégiens boutonneux alors... ah la la...Bon, j'espère que ça te plaira autant que le reste! Bizzzzzz!

Bien, je vous laisse avec le chapitre n° 16 (hey, 16 chapitres! Pas mal non? Il faudrait peut-être que je commence à songer à une fin moua...)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans le dernier épisode:

-"Manifestement, non, tu n'es pas au courant. Ton cher Black sort avec l'une de ses élèves, Miss Maya Raven, de Serdaigle. Ce n'est pas très catholique tout ça..."

/Hey, Sev, déconne pas, il est peut-être bouddhiste Sirius.../° Fais-moi plaisir, conscience°/ Oui Sevichou?/ ° FERME-LA!!°

-"Sirius en serait incapable, Severus. C'est un adulte raisonna-" Remus s'arrêta. "Oh non..."

-"Et si, cher Lupin, je pense qu'il est de mon devoir d'aller voir Dumbledore..."

-"Non, Severus, ne fait pas ça. Sirius risquerait d'être renvoyé"

-"Nooooooon? Penses-tu?" demanda sarcastiquement Sev.

/Tu fais vachement bien le ton sarcastique Sevichou/ °Merci, mais tu es prié de ne pas m'interrompre quand je parle°

-"Severus, je sais que tu n'aimes pas Sirius mais-"

-"Tu crois vraiment?"

/Hey, t'es le pro du sarcasme Sevi! Alors là je me prosterne!/ ° Tais-toi, je t'en supplie°/ Ouaip grand chef!/

-"Tu ne veux pas cesser cette vieille rancune d'adolescents Severus?"

-"Lupin, dois-je te rappeler qu'il a tenté de me tuer, et qui plus est, il trouvait extrêmement drôle et n'en a éprouvé aucun remord"

-"Par Merlin Severus, c'était il y a vingt ans! Sirius était jeune! Et je te rappelle que tu n'as pas été tué!"

-"Oui, juste parce que Potter ne voulait pas être renvoyé..."

/Moi je trouve ça quand même petit de ramener cette histoire sur le tapis...surtout que James est mort, Sev/ °Oh toi la ferme!°

-"Severus..." Lupin soupira "Ecoute, Sirius a eu du mal à se réinsérer depuis qu'il est sorti d'Azkaban, Dumbledore est le seul à l'avoir accepté. S'il apprenait ça, il le prendrait peut-être comme une trahison. Ne fait pas ça Severus"

-"Donc, tu es en train de me dire que tu vas le laisser sortir avec une de ses élèves"

-"Oh non, certainement pas. Je vais lui parler, régler ça avec lui"

-"Comme tu veux Lupin. Mais je peux t'assurer que si ta méthode ne marche pas..."

-"Il n'y a aucun risque"

Sur ce, Lupin tourna les talons et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Dès que Remus eu disparut au détour d'un couloir, Severus prit la direction opposée, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.

/Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça Sev?/ °Chez le vieux gâteux° /Et pourrais-je savoir ce que tu as l'intention de faire là-bas?/ °A ton avis? Renvoyer ce sale chien de Black° /Hey! Lupin a dit qu'il s'en occupait! Tu ne peux pas faire ça!/ °Lupin n'y arrivera pas. Autant ne pas perdre de temps.° /Ce n'est pas du tout loyal ce que tu fais là Sev/ °Je suis un Serpentard, et les Serpentards ne sont pas réputés pour être loyaux°

Severus avait atteint la gargouille menant au bureau directorial. Il allait prononcer le mot de passe quand...

/Si j'étais toi, je ne ferai pas ça Sevichounet/ °Tu n'es pas moi, pas de chance° / Comme tu veux.../ °Grrrrr... et pourquoi je ne devrai pas faire ça?° /Eh bien, ça se résume en un nom: Hermione/ °Qu'est-ce que Mione vient faire là-dedans?° /Comment penses-tu qu'elle réagira en apprenant que tu as fait renvoyé un de ses meilleurs amis? Hm?/ °Oh par Merlin! Mais pourquoi une femme aussi merveilleuse qu'elle est amie avec un attardé mental!° /Là n'est pas la question Sevie, la question est: prendras-tu le risque de perdre la femme que tu aimes juste pour une vieille rancune d'adolescent boutonneux, et donc pour ton propre plaisir sadique?/ °Euh...° /J'attend...(tape du pied impatiemment)/ °Euh...Non!° /Correct! Vous êtes le maillon fort (petite musique qui tue)/ °Bien, t'as gagné...°

Severus se détourna donc et rejoint ses appartements. Il entra dans sa chambre, et vit qu'Hermione était allongée sur son lit.

-"Bonjour Herm-"

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, pour la simple raison que sa mâchoire se trouvait anormalement au niveau du sol, sa langue traînant par terre et les yeux exorbités. Il venait de poser ses yeux sur Hermione, ou plutôt sur la tenue d'Hermione. La jeune femme était vêtue d'un simple bustier noir en dentelle faisant ressortir ses formes avantageuses, ainsi que d'un porte jarretelle assorti. Elle s'approcha sensuellement de Severus au rythme de la musique (NdT: musique style...Joe Coker "You can leave your hat on" Baby take off your coat...real slow...Baby take off your dress...).

/Aouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AouAouAOuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!/

-"Bonjour Severus..."

Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui mordilla le lobe avant de murmurer:

-"Tu m'as manqué tu sais..."

Elle déposa plein de baisers chauds et humides le long du cou de Severus. Elle lui ôta sa robe de sorcier pour le laisser en pantalon et chemise noire.

-"Ron, non!"

-"Tu ne vas certainement pas m'en empêcher Harry. J'y pense depuis notre quatrième année. J'ai perdu beaucoup trop de temps"

-"Mais...enfin Ron, Mione est ton amie, tu devrais être heureux pour elle. Elle a trouvé quelqu'un qui lui plait, même s'il ne te plait pas à toi!"

-"Parce qu'il te plait à toi?!"

-"Ecoute Ron..."

-"Tu l'aimes bien?!"

-"Non, Ron. Ecoute-moi. Je n'aime pas Rogue. Mais je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, et toi non plus. Hermione l'aime. Il l'aime. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu n'as pas le droit de briser un couple"

-"Hermione n'aime pas Rogue. Elle ne peut pas l'aimer. Je l'aime, et elle m'aimeras"

-"Mais enfin, Ron!"

-"Je ne te demande pas ton avis Harry. Maintenant désolé, mais je dois y aller"

-"Je ne te laisserai pas faire Ron, tu ne peux pas faire ça à notre Hermione"

Sirius était assis aux Trois Balais, regardant nerveusement sa montre. Maya avait dix minutes de retard.

Pendant ce temps, Remus et Harry étaient dans un coin du pub, invisibles à l'œil de Sirius.

-"J'espère qu'Hermione a réussi" murmura Harry.

-"Oui...attendons encore un peu, et si elle n'arrive pas, on ira le voir" chuchota Remus "Au fait, comment va Ron?"

-"Oh, eh bien, je l'ai empêcher d'atteindre Hermione, mais apparemment, ça a touché quelqu'un d'autre, le problème c'est que je ne sais pas qui...Mais bon, j'ai allongé Ron sur le lit de Sirius, il est juste un peu sonné"

-"Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a prit de vouloir faire ça à Hermione?"

-"Eh bien, je savais qu'il avait un gros faible pour Hermione depuis Poudlard, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque là...J'espère qu'il aura réfléchi et qu'il n'essaiera pas de recommencer..."

La porte du pub s'ouvrit et une jeune fille blonde comme les blés entra. Elle sembla chercher quelqu'un du regard, puis s'avança vers une table où un homme était assis.

-"Bonsoir Maya" dit Sirius avec son sourire Colgate.

-"Bonsoir Professeur Black" dit Maya.

-"Allons, tu peux m'appeler Sirius quand on se voit en dehors des cours..."

-"Non, professeur"

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

-"Et pourquoi cela?"

-"Parce que nous n'avons pas le droit de nous voir en dehors des cours, ce n'est pas bien"

-"Je ne te plait pas?"

-"Non, vous êtes trop vieux pour moi, Professeur. Et, je n'ai pas de sentiments envers vous, ce serait donc mal de s'engager dans une relation seulement basée sur de l'attirance physique"

-"Par Merlin, tu parles comme Hermione..."

Remus et Harry, qui suivaient l'échange avec intérêt, échangèrent un sourire.

-"Je vais vous laisser Professeur Black"

-"Attend Maya, il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen pour-"

-"Non, professeur, mais je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur. Faisons simplement comme si rien ne s'était passé"

-"Comme tu veux..."

-"Bonne fin de soirée, Professeur"

-"Toi aussi Maya"

La jeune Serdaigle quitta alors le pub, laissant un Sirius accablé. Remus et Harry se levèrent de leur table et allèrent rejoindre leur ami.

-"Salut Sirius! Qui est la ravissante jeune fille qui vient de partir?" demanda joyeusement Harry.

-"Oh, vous êtes là... euh... c'est personne..."

-"Patmol? Ne serait-ce pas cette élève qui te plaisait tant?" demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Si..." dit Sirius d'un air penaud "et elle ne veut pas de moi..."

-"Bien, elle est a ajoutée à la liste des filles qui ont résisté au grand Sirius Black" dit Remus dans un sourire.

-"Une liste?" s'étonna Harry "Et il y a combien de nom exactement?"

-"Eh bien, avec cette jeune fille, nous en sommes à...deux" répondit Remus.

-"Deux??! C'est tout?!"

-"Hey! Pourquoi ça t'étonne tant que ça?!" s'indigna Sirius.

-"Oh, non, Sirius...Mais, qui est l'autre personne?"

-"Eh bien, c'est ta mère Harry, Lily. Elle a toujours refoulé Sirius"

-"Normal, elle était avec mon père, non?"

-"Ils ne sont sortis ensemble qu'en septième année...Mais comme elle détestait Sirius..."

-"Hey les gars, vous connaissez la fille là-bas?" demanda soudainement Sirius.

-"Non pourquoi?"

-"Elle me plait bien..."

Remus et Harry se frappèrent la tête contre la table.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voili voilou!!! Alors? Alors? Bon, on a avancé un peu dans l'histoire là non? Allez, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!

Bizzzzzzzzzzzz à tous!

Mademoiselle Black.


	17. chapitre 17

_**Amis du jour, Bonjour! **_

_**La rentrée approche à grands pas...triste, hein? Je reprend le vendredi 3... et donc je posterai moins souvent, parce qu'il faut bien que je bosse quand même...y paraît que j'ai le bac à passer à la fin...bizarre... Et vi, je rentre en Terminale, Littéraire, et va falloir mettre les gaz si je veux pas louper mon bac... Voilà, z'êtes prévenus... j'essayerai d'écrire le plus possible avant la rentrée, histoire d'avoir de la marge. **_

_**Je vous dis un grand MERCI pour vos reviews! Z'êtes adorables! **_

**_Flammifer: Marchi beaucoup!! Je ne poste pas à intervalles régulier, désolée... c'est juste quand j'ai de l'inspiration...Encore merci et à bientôt! Bizzzzzz!_**

**_Spaz313: Il faudra t'y faire, je fini toujours mes chapitres par des fins! Lol. Je sais, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de conscience de Sevie la dernière fois, mais il fallait que j'avance un peu dans l'histoire, et quand elle prend la parole celle-là, on peut plus l'arrêter. Et pis faut qu'elle prenne un peu de repos...Bizzzz!_**

**_Lupinifiliae: Marchi!! C'est gentil... Severus et Remus font également parti de mes persos préférés...Sirius aussi bien entendu, on peut tout lui faire faire à celui-là! Héhé. Chuis contente que ça te plaise! Bizzzzzz!_**

**_U.$. Hermy: Par le caleçon à pois de Merlin!! Tu as deviné!! Arrrrrrggggggggghhh! T'es trop forte! Mais ce qui me rassure, c'est que tu es bien la seule...ou les autres revieweurs ne me l'ont pas dit...Et vi, je sais, il n'y a pas eu de bouaaaaaaahahahahahahahahaha au dernier chapitre...sorry...mais fallait que j'avance l'histoire un peu quand même. Et d'abord, pourquoi les consciences n'auraient pas de pieds? Mm? Lol. A la prochaine! Bizzzzzzzzzz! _**

**_Thellys: Marchi beaucoup!!!! Pikachu qui attaque le Poudlard Express?! Mmm... et après on dit que je suis tarée... mouarf! Chuis vraiment contente que ma fic te fasse autant rire! Bizzzzzzzz!_**

**_Pitite Maraudeuse: Ne t'en fais pas, je suis morte de rire en écrivant mes conneries aussi... c'est encore pire... je crois que Sirius déteint sur moi c'est triste... Mais ça me rassure quand mes revieweurs me disent qu'ils sont morts de rire, parce qu'il y a des fois où ça me fait rire, moi, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment drôle...m'a compris?. A plus! Bizzzzzzzzzz!_**

**_IzZy Lestrange: Héhé Merci! Contente que ça te plaise... J'espère que la suite te plaira autant! Bizzzzzzzzz!_**

**_Maikie: Marchi, Marchi...chuis bien contente que ça te fasse rire (en toute logique, c'est un peu le but de la fic). Bizzzzz!_**

**_Lome: Vi, ze sais, Ron est un taré profond dans ma fic... ahaaaaaaa tu rêves d'être à la place d'Hermione hein??? Héhé. Voilà la suite! Bizzzzzz!_**

_**Voilà! Merci à tous et voilà la suite! Bonne lecture! **_

Severus resta bouche bée devant Hermione. Il n'aurait jamais pensé ça d'elle! Elle continuait à l'embrasser dans le cou, et elle commença à déboutonner petit à petit la chemise de Sev.

-"En quel honneur?" parvint-il à murmurer.

Hermione s'arrêta net et le regarda, les sourcils froncés.

-"Quoi?" demanda Sevie, perplexe.

-"Tu ne sais pas quel jour nous sommes?"

/Moi je sais, moi je sais! On est jeudi!/ °La ferme, je t'en prie!° /Si on peut même plus rendre service.../

-"C'est le jour de notre anniversaire, voyons!" s'écria Hermione.

-"Notre anniversaire?" s'étonna Severus.

/Alerte rouge, Sevie, Alerte rouge! Trouve vite! Vite!/ ° Notre anniversaire...attend, on est le combien?° /Le 7 octobre Sevichou/ °Je sais!!!°

-"Tu veux parler de notre anniversaire... enfin, ça fait un mois que nous sommes ensemble, mais...enfin, je ne pensais pas fêter ça maintenant..." dit Severus.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-"Oui, je t'avais réservé une surprise pour ce soir mais si tu tiens à fêter ça maintenant..."

/Alors là tu t'es bien rattrapé Sevichou...chapeau! J'ai cru qu'elle allais te tuer... et moi avec/

-"Une surprise?! C'est quoi?!"

-"Enfin Mione, si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise..."

Hermione recommença alors à embrasser Severus dans le cou, et descendit ensuite le long de son torse. Elle lui ôta sa chemise.

-"Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire?" demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

-"Je ne parlerai pas, même sous la torture..."

-"C'est ce qu'on va voir..."

Elle poussa alors Severus sur le lit, et se mit à califourchon sur lui, en prenant bien soin d'onduler ses hanches. Elle sentit alors l'érection de Severus se faire de plus en plus dure sous elle. Elle sourit diaboliquement.

-"On va voir si tu tiendras le silence sous la torture, mon chou..."

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-"Alors, vous la trouvez comment?" demanda Sirius à Harry et Remus.

-"Par Merlin, Sirius! Tu viens de te faire larguer et tu recommences déjà?" dit Remus.

-"Bah quoi?" demanda Sirius, l'air innocent "Je vais aller la voir"

-"Je ne veux pas voir ça" dit Harry en se levant. Il sortit du pub, suivit de Remus.

Sirius, lui, s'avança d'un pas affirmé vers sa nouvelle proie. C'était une femme qui devait avoir la trentaine, aux cheveux longs noirs, au visage fin et bronzé, et avec des yeux gris-argent.

-"Bonsoir Miss..." dit Sirius en avançant son plus beau sourire.

-"Bsoir" répondit la femme sans même le regarder. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle.

-"Vous cherchez quelqu'un?" demanda Sirius.

-"Effectivement"

-"Puis-je vous aider?"

-"Non, je ne pense pas"

Sirius perdit son sourire, mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

-"Je vous offre un verre?"

-"Pas soif"

Sirius chercha à toute vitesse un sujet de conversation.

-"Hum...je ne vous ai jamais vu ici, vous habitez où?"

-"A Manchester"

-"Et que venez-vous faire ici?"

-"Voir mon frère"

-"Oh, et que fait-il comme travail votre frère?"

-"Prof"

-"A Poudlard?"

-"Bien sûr à Poudlard!"

-"Eh bien c'est une étrange coïncidence! Je suis moi-même professeur dans cette école" dit Sirius avec un sourire.

La femme sembla soudain s'intéresser à lui.

-"Oh! Alors vous devez connaître mon frère!" s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire.

-"Certainement, comment s'appelle-t-il?" (_NdA: Vous sentez le coup venir là, hein?) _

-"Severus, Severus Rogue, il enseigne les Potions" dit-elle. (_NdA: Jouez-là surpris: oooooooooh! Lol) _

Le grand sourire de Sirius s'effaça soudainement.

-"Qu'y-t-il?" demanda la femme, étonnée.

-"Euh...rien Mademoiselle...rien" bégaya Sirius.

-"Oh, mais appelez-moi Isilrà, je vous en prie. Quel est votre nom?"

-"Sirius. Vous voulez que je vous conduise à votre frère, à l'école?"

-"Oh, avec plaisir, merci Sirius"

Arrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggh!!! Ça ne peut pas être sa sœur quand même! Ils ne peuvent pas être de la même famille! Elle, elle est...gentille et souriante! Et on ne peut pas attribuer ces adjectifs à Servilo...

Isilrà et Sirius prirent alors le chemin vers Poudlard. Sirius évita le sujet de Servilo, pour ne pas avoir à dire qu'il le haïssait plus que tout. Ils entrèrent alors dans le grand hall, et allèrent dans les cachots. Sirius frappa à la porte des appartements de Severus, et n'obtenant aucune réponse, décida d'entrer, connaissant le mot de passe (il avait emprunté la cape à Harry pour pouvoir observer Maya discrètement). Isilrà le suivit à l'intérieur. Sirius resta bouche bée devant la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Severus était assis sur le canapé de cuir, Hermione à califourchon sur lui en train de l'embrasser passionnément, et Sirius vit avec horreur que Rogue avait une main sous le t-shirt d'Hermione, et l'autre sous sa jupe. Isilrà avait l'air surprise de voir son frère en compagnie d'une femme. Les deux amants ne semblaient pas s'être aperçu de l'arrivée des deux autres. Sirius tenta de se retenir, mais ce fut bien évidemment plus fort que lui.

-"Bouuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hermione et Severus sursautèrent brusquement, et rougirent violemment en s'apercevant qu'on les regardait. Hermione jeta un regard noir à Sirius, et un regard interrogateur à Isilrà. Rogue lança le sort "Silencio" sur Sirius, qui continuait de se tordre de rire sur le tapis vert et argent.

-"Isilrà?" hésita Severus.

-"Bonsoir Severus! Désolée de t'avoir dérangé"

-"Ce...C'est rien...mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

-"Tu n'as pas reçu mon hibou?" demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Ah non. Mais je suis content de te revoir" dit-il en souriant. Il s'avança et étreignit sa sœur.

Hermione les regardait, étonnée. Isilrà s'en aperçut.

-"Euh, Severus, tu ne nous présente pas?"

Voilà! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui!! J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu... 

_**Hey, vous savez quoi? Demain c'est mon anniversaire!!! Ouéééééééééééé!!!!!! 17 ans!!**_

JOYEUX NANNIVERSAIRE! JOYEUX NANNIVERSAIRE! JOYEUX NANNIVERSAIRE MADEMOISELLE BLACK! JOYEUX NANNIVERSAIIIIIIIIIIIIREUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH!!!

_**Ze ne suis pas exigeante pour mes cadeaux. Ze veux zuste Remus. C'est tout. Voyez, un rien me rend heureuse! Lol. **_

_**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz à tous! **_

_**Mademoiselle Black. **_


	18. chapitre 18

**Amis du jour, Bonjour ! **

**Ce fut un peu long, je sais, mais les cours ont repris... et je suis un léger peu over-bookée. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je posterai quand même :). **

**Et pis, AVIS A LA POPULATION!!! Je vais changer de pseudo!! Ce ne sera plus Mademoiselle Black, mais Miss Lup' (merci Le Saut de l'Ange) pour raison que...bah en fait j'ai une légère préférence pour Mumus ;-) **

**Et pis, MERCI à tous ! ! ! ! 22 reviews!!!! Et voici les réponses !!**

**Tanma : Hello, Hello ! Non, effectivement, Sirius ne se soigne pas :) Et pis j'ai pô pu voir ton message sur pwo, y'a eu un blème, et du coup ça a dû l'effacé ! Je suis dégoûtée ! en plus j'avais un message d'Adrienhp aussi et d'Ithilwen, mais j'ai pô pu les lire ! Bouuuh ! Bah allez, à bientôt ! Bizzzzzzz !**

**Stinjue : Merci ! Alors tu te tords de rire devant ton ordi ? Héhé :) je suis flattée ! Bizzzzzzzzzz !**

**Flammifer: MERCI!!! Comment ça tu ne peux pas m'apporter Remus? Non mais qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ça? Hmm? Lol. Mouarf...j'imagine bien Mumus sortir d'un immense paquet cadeau en gogo-dancer...bouaaaaaaaaaahahahahaha!! Ça va me faire la journée ça ;-) MERCI BEAUCOUP!!!! C'est vraiment super gentil ce que tu me dis!!! MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI!! Héhé, créatrice de la conscience de Sev... faudra que je pense à le marquer dans mon cv plus tard...mdr. Et pis j'espère que la suite va te plaire autant que le reste...Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse:  JKR ne veut pas te prêter Mumus non plus?! Décidément, l'est pas prêteuse celle-là...mdr. Héhé...c'est vrai que le rire de _mon_ Sirius est particulièrement contagieux...pas trouver de remède encore ;-) Allez, à pluche!! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Lulune:  Merci!!! Et pis Mumus est à MOI!!! Niéhéhé... Bon, ok, chuis pas crédible, là...;-) Allez, à plus!! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Leoline: merci, merci, MERCI!! C'est gentil... et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que le précédent (et que tous les autres bien sûr ;-) ). Bizzzzzzzz!**

**Lil'ly: Mais euh...l'est où Mumus?! Tssss... En tous cas Merci Beaucoup!! Et pis merci pour la term litt...ça risque de ne pas être aussi folklorique que la tienne mais bon...;-) Merci! A bientôt! Bizzzzzzzz!**

**Lome: Merci!! Et pis quoi? Roooo Sevichou aura tout le temps pour prendre du bon temps avec sa Hermione, t'en fais pas ;-) La conscience de Rogue a prit des vacances, et elle refuse de répondre au téléphone!! Non mais à quoi ça sert un portable? Hmm? Mdr. Allez, Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**U.$. Hermy; Merci!!! Aha...Siri et Miss Rogue? Suspens... Mouarf!! Tu fais très bien les dialogues avec Sirius toi!! L'est collant quand y veut, hein? Je te laisse une semaine, faut que je prenne des vacances parce qu'avec lui...lol. Et voilà la suite!! Et au fait, merci pour tes nombreuses reviews sur Shoot the Moon...mais l'auteur n'a toujours pas mis de nouveau chapitre et ça commence à m'énerver sérieusement de ne pas connaître la suite... Allez, Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Princesse Magique: Héhé...ze suis sadique...tu souffres tant que ça? Désolée...c'est pas moi, c'est Sirius! (montre du doigt un magnifique jeune homme à ses côtés) –_Hey!!! _Bref, désolée de te faire souffrir comme ça, mais c'est pour ton bien –_Tu passes vraiment pour une sadique, là, mlle Black_. Tais-toi Sirius. Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Miliem: Merci!! Mais je suis sûre que je peux l'apprivoiser môa Mumus (sourire angélique). Allez, quoi! Bon, ravie que ça te plaise!! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Tanma: Merci!!!! Et merci pour tes reviews de Potter's World sur pwo!! D'ailleurs, faut que j'aille mettre la suite, moi... Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Lupini-filiae: Merci, Merci!!! Et pis, Merci!! Héhé...de toutes manières, Sirius est toujours mort de rire ;-) Enjoy la suite (ouh la la...c'est du bon franglais çaï **


	19. chapitre 19

**Amis du jour, Bonjour ! **

**Je sais que ce fut long, je suis désolée, vraiment, mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration...mais c'est revenu ! Je n'aime pas spécialement ce chapitre, mais bon, ce sera à vous de juger ! en plus, il est vraiment très court...**

**MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS !!! **

**Kloona : Merchi beaucoup !! c'est très gentil tout ça ! Je suis bien contente que Sirius te fasse rire ! remarque, il te fait rire dans toutes mes fics...l'est trop fort le ptit Siri...avec celui de ma classe, ce serait plus embêtant...c'est vrai quoi, l'est pas spécialement drôle ce garçon...sauf tout à l'heure, en cours d'espagnol...allez, j'te raconte ;) en fait le meilleur ami du ptit Sirius devait lire un texte, et ils sont commencé à pouffer de rire pour je ne sais quelle raison...alors la prof a demandé à Sirius de continuer de lire, et évidemment il a éclaté de rire aussi donc elle a demandé à une fille, et Siri a éclaté de rire quand elle a commencé à lire...bon, toute la classe était morte de rire, sauf la prof ;). Et bon, ça a été mon tour de lire, j'ai pas aligné deux mots qu'il éclate encore de rire...Raaaaaaaa la la ! mais bon, grâce à mon calme légendaire (je m'appelle pas Lup' pour rien, héhé), j'ai réussi à finir de lire le texte, Sirius toujours éclaté de rire...il m'étonnera toujours c'ui là...mdr. Bref, j'ai beaucoup écrit pour ne rien dire là...mais sur le coup, pendant le cours, c'était trop drôle :) Allez, à plus sur msn !!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Tanma : Vi, pauvre petit Sirius...triste hein ? volontaire pour le consoler ? héhé...bizzzzzzzz !**

**Lome : Hello you ! je sais, chapitre court, et celui-ci n'est guère mieux...il est peut-être même plus court...désolée ;) J'espère qu'il va te plaire quand même ! A plus ! Bizzzzzzzzzz !**

**Pitite Maraudeuse : Ahaaaaaa ! suspens, Ron va-t-il continuer à foutre le bordel autour de lui ?! ;) Contente que ça te plaise !! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Flogudule : Merci ! je sais que c'était court, et celui-là aussi...désolée, vraiment ! Bizzzzzzz !**

**Luffynette : Merci beaucoup ! ravie que ça te plaise !! Bizzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Flammifer : Merchi ! bah oui, faut pas qu'il rigole tout le temps non plus, le tit Sirius... :) Bref, désolée, ce chapitre est encore court...A plus ! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz !**

**U.$. Hermy : Méééééééééé euh !! z'y suis pour rien si mes chapitres sont courts !! bon, si, d'accord, c'est entièrement de ma faute, j'avoue...mais j'ai pas énormément d'inspiration pour cette fic en ce moment...Et oui, tu as raison, j'aime te voir souffrir °sourire angélique°...Sirius s'est infiltré dans ton esprit ? c'est ballot ça...surtout si il fait que « acq... » mdr ! Ecoute, je n'ai aucun pouvoir pour te libérer de cette emprise...je fais un échange si tu veux...je te file la conscience de Sev en é- °On parle de moi ?° hum, non...donc, en échange, ça te va ? Parce que bon...°Quoi ? dis tout de suite que tu veux plus de moi !° Je ne le dirais pas...°Ah, je préfère ça...HEY !° hum...ça marche ? Allez, ciao ! Bizzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Harana: Héhéhé...pour consoler Sirius, c'est la porte à droite, là où il y a un attroupement de jeunes filles hystériques...y'a la queue, désolée ;) Va falloir attendre ton tour, mais je suis sûre que tu es quelqu'un de très patient...si, si ;) Allez, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bizzzzzzzz !**

**Stineju : Héhé ! contente que la conscience de Sevichou te plaise ! La tortue dans némo ? j'y avais jamais pensé, mais oui, pourquoi pas ! ;) Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Minerve : Tu m'étonnes, va pas s'ennuyer avec la famille Sirius...Servilo en beau-frère, chuis pas sûre que ça lui fasse spécialement plaisir mais bon...faut assumer...mdr. Bizzzzzzzzzz !**

**Marie Snape : Argh, Remus...°gros soupir°...l'est merveilleux ! Dis-moi, l'est sympa ta conscience ;) Tu lis mes fics et mes trads ? tu me laisses des reviews ? Je sais plus...Bref, je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! En plus tu me fais de la pub !! c'est gentil ça ! Contente que ça fasse rire autant de monde ! Bizzzzzzzzz !**

**Chapitre 19.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-"Tu détestes Sirius?! Mais pourquoi?!" s'écria Isilrà.

-"Oh, tu sais, ces choses-là ne s'expliquent pas...ou plutôt, si, elles s'expliquent mais ce serait trop long..."

-"Je t'écoute" dit Isilrà, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

-"Eh bien, si tu y tiens, pour faire court, Black appartenait à un groupe de crétins finis qui..."

-"SEVERUS! Tu parles du père de mon meilleur ami, ainsi que de son parrain, et d'un excellent ami!" s'exclama Hermione.

-"Enfin, Mione, si tu savais ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir..."

-"Hey oh, tu n'étais certainement pas un ange non plus Sev!"

-"Comment ça _ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir_?" demanda Isilrà. "Pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé?"

-"Oh, je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de me plaindre..."

-"Mais enfin, tu aurais quand même pu me le dire!"

-"Oh, ça va... je...j'en avais parlé à...à mes amis"

/Non? Sevichou? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va gober ça?/

-"Sev, tu n'as jamais eu d'amis" déclara Isilrà.

-"Mais..."

-"Quoi? Ose le nier. A moins que tu considères ce cher Lucius comme un ami..."

/Ahaaa! Tu vois, je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas aimer ton pote Lulu, même s'il racontait de bonnes blagues, d'ailleurs, celle de la harpie et du.../ °Rooooooo mais tu vas pas recommencer toi! Fout moi la paix un peu!!° /bon, bon, si on peut même plus aider.../

Severus se renfrogna et n'ajouta rien. Il y eu encore un moment de silence. Puis, le visage de Severus s'illumina soudainement.

-"Oh! Au fait je ne t'ai pas dit Isi! Hermione et moi, on va se marier!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-"Le sort s'acharne sur moi" conclut Sirius.

-"Mais non voyons Patmol. Cette fille te plait, non?"

-"Bien sûr qu'elle me plait! Elle est tellement..."

-"Oui, on sait Sirius" soupira Harry.

-"Bon. Sirius. Met ton orgueil de côté et oublie qu'elle est la sœur de Rogue."

-"Mais comment tu veux que j'oublie ça?! Elle s'appelle Rogue!!"

-"Oh par Merlin Sirius! met un peu de bonne volonté je t'en prie!"

-"Quoi?"

-"Va la voir"

-"Certainement pas. Servilo a sûrement dit plein de choses loin d'être sympathiques à mon sujet. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Toutes les conneries que j'ai faites à Poudlard, le coup du Saule Cogneur et tout...elle ne va plus vouloir de moi!"

-"Oh Sirius tu commences à m'énerver à t'apitoyer sur ton sort! Tu vas prendre ton courage à deux mains et aller la voir"

-"D'accord, mais vous venez avec moi tous les deux"

-"Sirius, tu as presque quarante ans, tu crois pas que tu peux y aller tout seul?" demanda Remus comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de cinq ans particulièrement obtus.

-"Non, mais on pourra dire qu'on vient voir Hermione. Et puis, vous deux, vous pourrez lui dire plein de bien de moi. Et puis, elle va t'adorer Moony"

Remus haussa un sourcil.

-"Et pourquoi elle m'adorerait?"

-"Parce que toutes les filles t'adorent. Ça a toujours été comme ça, même à Poudlard"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-"QUOI???!"

Hermione avait failli s'étouffer avec son café sous l'effet du choc. Severus la regarda d'un drôle d'air.

-"Tu...tu ne veux plus?"

-"Severus, je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais pour la simple et bonne raison que...TU NE M'AS JAMAIS DEMANDE DE T'EPOUSER!"

/Hum, Sev...je crois que t'as fait la boulette du siècle là.../ °Je lui ai pas demandé?° /A en juger par sa réaction choupinou...non./ °Mais pourtant j'étais persuadé que...enfin je pensais que...° / Arrête de penser Sev, ça te fait du mal/

-« Mais enfin Hermione, je ne te l'ai pas demandé hier ? »

-« Non !! »

Severus plongea alors dans une réflexion intense de questions métaphysiques. /J'ai un problème moi...comment ai-je pu croire que je lui avais demandé de l'épouser alors que je ne l'ai même pas fait.../ °Hum, Sevichou...tu n'aurai pas abusé de tes potions ?° /Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?/ °Tu t'es snifé, Sev, c'est ça ?° /HEIN ? Moi ?! non mais ça va pas dans ta tête toi !/ °Je te signale que ma tête est ta tête, je suis toi, Sev, enfin presque...° /Arrête de m'embrouiller !!! Bon sang je ne me souviens pas avoir commandé de conscience !/ ° faudra t'y faire Sevie...je suis là et je compte bien y rester...pour te mettre dans la voie de la sagesse...° /Huh ?/ °Bon, bon, je déconne...mais tu ne résous pas le problème là, je te signale que tu as cru demander une femme en mariage, alors que ce n'est pas le cas !° /Ok...Je sais !! J'ai fait un rêve, ça doit être ça ! ça ne t'es jamais arrivé de te réveiller un matin, en te demandant si c'était réel ou pas ?!/ °Non...° /Oh, ça ne rêve pas les consciences, c'est ça ?/ ° Mais bien sûr que si ça rêve les consciences ! Hey oh ! mais bon, quand je rêve de filles nues, je n'ai pas à me poser la question...° /yeurk ! t'es un pervers toi !/ °Je ne suis que toi, Sevichounet...°

-« Hermione, je suis désolée, j'étais persuadé de te l'avoir demandé... Bien, alors, Hermione, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous a plu !! **

**Laissez-moi des reviews !!**

**Bizzzzzzzzz !**

**Miss Lup' **


	20. chapitre 20

Amis du jour, Bonjour ! 

**Me revoilà pour l'avant dernier chapitre ! Eh oui ! Bon, allez, merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews et j'espère que vous allez aimer la suite !!! **

**U.$. Hermy :** Eeeeeeeh oui ! Sev se shoote...nan, je plaisante, mais ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses, non? Mdr. Mais je crois que Sev n'est pas du style à 'bouaaaaaaaaaaaahahaha ', hein ? Bon, allez, merci et à plus !! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz !

**Minerve :** Mouais, remarque, l'a jamais été doué pour le romantisme le ptit Sevie à mon avis...mais bon, faut pas lui en vouloir, pauvre vieux...Allez, voilà la suite ! Bizzzzzzzzzzz !

**Tanma :** Comment ça cette fic débile ?! Noooooon mais on n'insulte pas mon bébé !!! Eh ben tant mieux si t'es accro ! Na ! Nooooooooooooon mais attend !! grrrrr...lol ! personne ne résiste à cette chère conscience, que veux-tu? Héhé...Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !

**Vivi :** Vi, pauvre petit choupinet...sais plus ce qu'il dit...l'a vieilli pauvre vieux ! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz !

**Siryanne : ** Contente que ça te plaise !! Mouarf, la conscience de Sev, quel play-boy ! personne ne lui résiste ! Allez, à plus ! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !

**Kloona :** Héhéhé...en fait le rire de mon Sirius est assez...joli ! lol ! nan mais en fait il a une voix super grave alors ça fait un rire tout bizarre...mdr ! Et pis, l'est chou le Sirius de ma fic, hein ? Sev ? une bourde ? Non, penses-tu ? ;) Eh oui, Sirius est réaliste, il sait que toutes les filles adorent Remus !!!! ouééééééééé !!! On l'aime aussi notre Sirius, hein ? Raaaaaaaaa la la, que ferait-on sans eux ? Hmmm ? On serait paumée quand même...Bon, alors contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ma ptite Kloona, et j'espère bien que celui-là va te plaire aussi !! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !

**Harana :** Eh oui, la délicatesse légendaire des hommes...mdr. Bah, je crois que le romantisme, c'est pas son fort au Sevie...tu auras remarqué aussi ? Non mais c'est vrai quoi, demander en mariage devant une autre personne...enfin chais pas mais bon...Allez, à plus ! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !

**Flammifer :** Contente que ça te plaise !! Bah oui, j'essaye d'être le moins prévisible possible, c'est plus drôle ;) Et j'aime mettre Sevichou dans l'embarras...ahaha pouvoir, quand tu nous tiens !!!Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !

**Lil'ly :** Effectivement, on aurait pu avoir mieux comme demande en mariage mais que veux-tu ? C'est Sevie, on va pas le refaire, hein ? lol ! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !

**Flogudule :** Héhé !! contente que ça te fasse rire les ptits dialogues dans la tête de Sev !! Bah, tu l'as maintenant la réponse d'Hermione !! toi aussi tu es un auteur sadique qui coupe ses chapitres juste au bon moment ? Faut que j'aille voir ça moi !! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !

**Miss Snape :** Ahaaaaaa !! que de questions sans réponses! Lol ! contente que ça te plaise, vraiment !! Bizzzzzzzzzzz !

**Pitite Maraudeuse :** Moui, Sev est barjo, c'est officiel ! lol ! Bah, on peut pas lui en vouloir à notre Sevie quand même !! T'en fais pas, les bouaaaaaaaahahahaha sont de retour !!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-« Oui, Severus, je veux bien t'épouser »

-« Bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa !! » (NdA : ça vous avait manqué, hein ?)

Sev, Hermione et Isilrà tournèrent la tête vers la porte. Sirius était sur le tapis de l'entrée, frappant des points sur le sol. Il était bien évidemment mort de rire. Remus le regardait en s'inquiétant sérieusement pour la santé mentale de son meilleur ami, et Harry regardait Hermione bouche bée.

Puis, Severus, ne tenant même pas compte de l'intrusion de son pire ennemi dans son appartement en train de souiller son tapis de bavouille, prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains, et l'embrassa doucement, puis passionnément. Isilrà les regardait avec des ptits cœurs dans les yeux, les mains jointes, et elle essuya une larme.

-« Mon frère va se marier...c'est tellement émouvant... »

_Servilo va se marier, c'est dégoûtant..._ ne put s'empêcher de penser Remus.

Quant à Sirius, il se remettait doucement de sa crise de fou rire, mais dû détourner les yeux pour ne pas voir la scène à son avis exécrable qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Quand Severus se dégagea enfin d'Hermione, il lança un regard dédaigneux à Sirius.

-« Qui t'a permit de poser tes sales pattes chez moi, Black ? »

-« Je... »

Sirius allait répliquer quelque chose de bien pensé, mais il fut interrompu.

-« Ah non, vous deux, vous allez pas commencer ! » s'exclama Hermione. « J'en ai marre de vos incessantes disputes ! alors vous allez vous serrez la main, et je ne veux plus vous voir vous insulter encore une fois ! »

Voyant qu'aucun des deux ne bougeait, elle ajouta :

-« Et plus vite que ça, avant que je ne change d'avis, Severus ! »

Rogue prit alors sur lui-même et avança vers Sirius, tendant la main. Il jeta un regard noir à Hermione, mais il vit également Isilrà, et alors il serra brièvement la main de son pire ennemi.

-« Excellent ! » dit Hermione, toute joyeuse. « Bon, vous êtes venus pour quoi, vous trois ? » demanda-t-elle à Harry, Sirius et Remus.

-« Oh...on venait prendre de tes nouvelles Mione... » dit Harry.

-« Oh, eh bien, ça va merci ! Où est Ron ? »

-« Euh...il ne s'est pas tout à fait remis encore... »

-« Oh, je vois... Au fait, Harry, Remus, je vous présente Isilrà Rogue, la petite sœur de Severus »

La jeune Rogue leur sourit chaleureusement, Remus et Harry leur rendirent son sourire.

-« Et voici Remus Lupin et Harry Potter, et je crois que tu connais déjà Sirius Black... »

-« Oui, on s'est rencontré... » dit Isilrà avec un sourire.

Sourire qui eut pour effet de faire former un sourire béat sur le visage de Sirius.

-« Bien...on ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps... » dit Remus. « Sirius, tu pourrais peut-être faire visiter Poudlard à Isilrà, non ? »

-« Oh, j'aimerai bien, oui » dit la concernée.

-« Oh, eh bien, oui, avec plaisir. Suis moi » dit Sirius.

Tous deux sortirent de la pièce.

-« Bien, on va aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Ron... » dit Harry. « Félicitations pour votre mariage »

-« Merci Harry, Remus » dit Hermione.

Elle donna un coup de coude à Severus. Il grommela alors un vague 'merci' incompréhensible, mais ça sembla satisfaire Hermione, qui sourit.

Remus et Harry sortirent alors de l'appartement, et dès qu'ils eurent refermé la porte et fait quelques pas, ils se regardèrent tous deux dans les yeux et...

-« Bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahhahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa !! »

OoOoOoOo

Ils mirent un certain temps à se calmer, mais enfin ils y parvinrent et rejoignirent l'appartement de Remus. Ron était là, allongé sur le canapé, à observer le plafond.

-« Hum...tu crois vraiment qu'il faut le lui dire, Moony ? » murmura Harry.

-« Oui, il le faut, il vaut mieux qu'il l'apprenne de notre bouche. »

-« Ron ? » appela Harry.

Le rouquin tourna la tête vers eux, de son regard vide.

-« Hmmm ? »

-« Euh...nous avons quelque chose à t'annoncer...d'important » commença Harry.

-« Hum...voilà...euh...Hermione et...et Severus vont...vont se... »

-« ...marier » finit Harry avec difficulté.

Ron ne parut pas comprendre, et au bout de quelques secondes, il éclata de rire.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-« Et voilà le bureau de Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école »

-« Oh...j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui »

-« C'est un très grand sorcier, extrêmement puissant, et c'est un grand homme » dit Sirius avec solennité.

-« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que Severus te reproche... » dit soudain Isilrà.

-« Moi non plus... » dit-il en souriant.

Elle rit.

-« Non, vraiment, tu n'es pas tout ce qu'il m'a dit sur toi... »

-« Il...il t'as dit beaucoup de choses sur moi ? » s'inquiéta Sirius.

-« Oh non, juste qu'il te détestait... »

-« Oh, je vois »

Il y eu un lourd silence.

-« Je suis vraiment contente que Severus se marie »

-« Hin hin »

-« ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir »

-« Tu dois oublier que je déteste ton frère...et qu'il sort avec ma meilleure amie »

-« Bon, d'accord, Severus n'est pas un modèle de gentillesse mais...il est vraiment génial quand on le connaît mieux »

-« Eh bien, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le connaître mieux... » dit Sirius dans un sourire.

Isilrà sourit.

-« Oui, je comprends...mais tu sais, je suis sûre que tu l'apprécierais »

-« Pas moi... »

-« Bon, cessons de parler de Severus, je crois que ce n'est pas notre meilleur sujet de conversation... »

-« Effectivement... »

-« ça te dirait de venir au Chemin de Traverse avec moi, demain ? » proposa Isilrà.

-« Oh, oui, pourquoi pas... ça pourrait être sympa »

-« Bien, alors on se retrouve demain matin dans le Hall ? 9 heures ? »

-« Excellent. J'y serai. Bonne nuit ! »

-« Bonne nuit Sirius... »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Et voilà, je sais, c'est plutôt court et...c'est l'avant dernier chapitre !! Ahaaaaaaaaaaaa !! bah oui, ça commençait à être un peu longuinet quand même...**

**Allez, des reviews siouplé !! **

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Miss Lup' (membre de la FFJ et de la FFJRSV, et grande amatrice des fefesses à Johnny et à Remus...)**

**JOHNNY POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! la guerre n'est pas terminée...**


End file.
